Annabelle Granger, directrice de Torchwood 3
by takisys
Summary: Fin 1987, Annabelle Granger prend la direction de Torchwood 3, elle découvre l’univers, sombre et malsain, d’une agence qui, sous couvert de protéger le monde contre une menace extraterrestre, use et abuse expédients inadmissibles. NC-17
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Annabelle Granger, Directrice de Torchwood 3

**Chapitre** : 01 Prise de fonction.

**Auteur : **Takisys

**Béta** : Black59**  
Perso, Couple :** Jack Harkness, Alex Hopkins, Annabelle Granger, Henry Lothian et bcp d'autres.  
**Fandom : **Torchwood

**Résumé** : Fin 1987, Annabelle Granger prend la direction de Torchwood 3, elle découvre l'univers, sombre et malsain, d'une agence qui, sous couvert de protéger le monde contre une menace extraterrestre, use et abuse d'expédiant inadmissible à fin de récupérer des technologies des plus dangereuses.

**Rating : **PG-13 – attention beaucoup plus sombre que la plupart de mes histoires !

**Disclaimer : **ces personnages appartiennent à la BBC et RTD, je ne fais que les emprunter pour m'amuser un peu et distraire les autres.

« Heure du décès : 22h49 ! » Avait annoncé le Docteur Alex Hopkins.

Tobey et Richard avaient pris note, de même que Liz. Ils étaient là parce qu'ils étaient revenus tard d'une expédition dans les égouts, et non parce qu'ils tenaient à tenir la main de cette peau de vache qu'était Margaret.

« Il va falloir prévenir Londres » Avait dit Liz.

«Ça peut attendre demain matin » Avait fait remarquer Richard, en tant que second de la directrice de Torchwood 3, la mort de cette dernière, le laissait avec la responsabilité d'assurer l'intérim en attendant un nouveau directeur.

Ce n'est pas que l'idée l'enchantait, ça lui aurait même gâché le plaisir de la voir étendue là, cette saleté !

« T'as besoin d'aide pour la mettre au frigo ? » Avait demandé Tobey plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait vraiment l'intention de donner un coup de main au toubib, chacun son boulot !

« Non, je crois que je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir » Avait répondu Alex en recouvrant le corps, il ferait l'autopsie demain, même s'il doutait que cela ne lui apprenne grand-chose, depuis plus d'un siècle tous les directeurs de Cardiff étaient mort du même mal à trois exceptions près…

Margaret était morte et ce n'était certainement pas lui qui la pleurerait.

Lorsqu'Annabelle était arrivée à Torchwood 3, elle avait été bluffée !

L'endroit était lugubre, l'installation souterraine avait été creusée sous la ville et s'étendait jusque sous les anciens docks.

On pouvait d'ailleurs y accéder par un petit entrepôt se trouvant sur les quais qui prolongeaient le port.

L'équipe était composée de 28 agents de terrains, un médecin et deux secrétaires. Elle les avait trouvés froids et méfiants. Elle était officier de carrière dans La RAF, elle avait l'habitude de commander des hommes ayant du caractère, et ne se laissait pas facilement impressionnée, mais il y avait ici quelque chose de malsain qui l'avait prise à la gorge dès son arrivée… !

Richard était le second de feu la directrice Whitman, mais libre à elle de choisir quelqu'un d'autre s'il ne lui convenait pas avait dit Greg Forsyth, le directeur de la Maison Mère de Londres.

Le briefing auquel elle avait eu droit, ne lui avait donnée aucune envie d'avoir à nouveau à faire avec lui, quel sale type ! Il considérait ses hommes, ni plus ni moins, comme du bétail, avec lui c'était marche ou crève ! Elle avait ainsi appris que parmi ses employés elle disposait de deux hommes de mains.

« Karl et Mike seront chargés de votre sécurité, et s'occuperont de régler des problèmes éventuels de discipline et de nettoyage… » Avait dit pudiquement Forsyth.

« Des tueurs… ? » Avait-elle traduit abasourdie.

« Comprenez bien, madame, que personne ne travaille à Torchwood pour le plaisir, la plupart de nos employés ont eu à choisir entre être victimes d'un accident ou travailler pour nous… »

«… »

« On ne peut se permettre de laisser circuler en liberté des gens qui ont été témoins de ce genre de choses, ils risqueraient de provoquer des mouvements de panique, de nourrir des psychoses… c'est une question de sécurité publique !»

« Vous êtes en train de dire, que je pourrais être amené à faire supprimer des innocents ? » Avait-elle dit.

« J'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez pas le choix : vous avez postulé pour ce job ! »

« Et si je me désiste maintenant, je deviendrais moi-même un témoin gênant… »

« On m'avait dit que vous étiez maligne… »

Richard lui avait fait faire le tour du propriétaire et lui avait présentée au fur et à mesure ses hommes, dont Karl et Mike. Elle avait été impressionnée par le bric-à-brac amassé dans les archives, et par le laboratoire qui était le domaine de Liz, il y avait aussi la morgue, où étaient stockés les corps de tous les anciens employés.

« 17 directeurs ou directrices » Avait fait le médecin avec un air sinistre.

« Ne faite pas attention à ce rat d'égout » Avait fait Richard en faisant signe au docteur de déguerpir.

« De quoi est morte Madame Whitman ? » Avait-elle demandé au praticien avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'éclipser.

« Empoisonnement ? » Avait-il suggéré.

« Arrête de dire des conneries, tous les prélèvements sont revenus négatifs ! »

Alex avait souri, s'était retourné lentement et avait disparu dans le tunnel.

« Pourquoi pense-t-il qu'il y a eu empoisonnement, alors ? » Avait-elle demandé.

« Pour vous faire peur, il serait le premier à clamer le contraire, si c'était réellement le cas… »

« Je ne suis pas sûre de vous suivre… ? »

« Margaret, comme plusieurs directeurs avant elle, est décédée des suites d'une longue maladie que même son autopsie n'a pu permettre d'identifier… »

« Origine extra terrestre ? » Avait-elle demandé.

« Est-ce que d'autres employés.. » Avait-elle continué.

« Non, ce mal, semble ne toucher que les directeurs, bon cela dit, dans l'ensemble, ils jouissent quand même d'une espérance de vie plus longue que les autres employés de Torchwood » Avait-il essayé de la rassurer.

« Alors pourquoi cette histoire d'empoisonnement ? »

« Parce que, sur la fin, Margaret s'était mise dans la tête que c'était l'œuvre du NH512 »

« Du NH512 ? jamais entendu parler, c'est quoi ça ? »

« Une créature d'apparence humaine que Torchwood a plus ou moins domestiqué, nous l'employons pour certaines missions… »

« Une créature d'apparence humaine… ? »

« Oui, vous trouverez toutes les instructions concernant le NH512 dans la lettre de passation laissée par Margaret »

« Cette … créature n'a pas de nom ? »

« NH512 ! »

« C'est pas un nom, ça ! »

« C'est pas un être humain, non plus ! Ce n'est qu'une créature qui a l'apparence d'un être humain ! »

« Et, où est-il ? »

« Actuellement en mission dans l'arrière pays, des morts suspectes… »

« Seul ? »

« Oui, il travail toujours seul »

« Et comment pouvez-vous êtes sûr de sa loyauté… ? »

« Ce n'est pas une question de loyauté, mais de soumission… vous trouverez le mode d'emploi sur votre bureau ! » Avait dit Richard en la ramenant vers le dit bureau.

« Et ne vous laissez pas attendrir par Alex, il est devenu sa chose, il lui appartient… corps et âme…» Avait-il ajouté en la laissant prendre connaissance de la paperasserie qui l'attendait.

Annabelle avait pris le temps et la mesure de son nouvel espace de travail, un large bureau confortable et fonctionnel, un fauteuil ergonomique mais d'époque victorienne ! Un petit espace aménagé avec un divan-lit et une table basse, un nécessaire à thé avec une bouilloire sur le coin d'un poêle qui devait dater de la même année que le fauteuil, un service à Cherry en cristal, d'une rare délicatesse, était posé sur un antique classeur en bois à volets.

Evidement pas de fenêtre, juste une grande baie vitrée donnant sur l'aire centrale, où une partie de ses employés vaquaient à leurs occupations.

Elle avait jeté un coup d'œil à la pile de dossiers et de rapports qui l'attendait, et avait ramassé l'enveloppe de papier kraft marquée " à l'attention de mon successeur ".

« Il est humain, vous savez… » Avait dit Alex.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu arrivé, il était dans l'encadrement de la porte et la fixait :

« Et vous pensez qu'il l'a empoisonnée ? » Avait-elle dit.

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne peut pas mourir, qu'il ne souffre pas… »

« Qu'il ne peut pas mourir ? » S'était-elle étonnée en regardant l'enveloppe blanche qu'elle venait de sortir de la brune, et qui avait attiré l'attention du médecin. Ça lui avait suffit pour disparaître ! Mettre une cloche au toubib, avait elle noté mentalement.

Cette enveloppe là était marquée " NH512 : mode d'emploi "

_D'abord, toujours bien garder à l'esprit que l'on n'a pas à faire à un être humain, et qu'à ce jour, si cette créature est toujours sous la responsabilité de Torchwood, c'est parce que l'on __n'__a toujours pas trouvé moyen de l'éliminer._

Ça avait le mérite d'être clair, terrifiant, mais clair !

_Ensuite, toujours garder ses distances : la créature émet des phéromones redoutables et addictives qui lui permettent de séduire les individus des deux sexes. Veiller à ce que tout nouvel employé en soit averti, sauf s'il a été embauché à fin de satisfaire aux dépravations de la créature, comme c'est actuellement le cas du docteur Alex Hopkins. Il est effectivement préférable de recourir à cette solution que d'aller le voir chasser dans les bas fonds et provoquer des bagarres._

Annabelle était absolument atterrée, et se demandait si le médecin avait connaissance de la partie relative à son embauche…

Mais elle était très loin d'être au bout de ses surprises, et la suite devait lui glacer le sang et donnait tous son sens aux propos d'Alex.

_Si vous ne vous imposez pas en maître absolu dès le départ, vous serez rapidement débordé. _

_A vous de lui montrer donc, sans attendre qu'il vous en donne une raison, que vous êtes déterminé et inflexible. _

_Pour ce faire : exigez qu'il entre de lui-même dans l'incinérateur du troisième sous-sol, faites cuire à 360° pendant 20 minutes. _

_Cela ne le tuera même pas et il ne lui faudra pas plus de quelques heures pour être à nouveau opérationnel._

_Plus longtemps, vous risqueriez de le tuer, et dans ce cas là, il se régénère plus vite, la punition est donc moins efficace._

_Au moindre signe de désobéissance n'hésitez pas à recourir à ce procédé qui est le seul efficace sur lui._

Annabelle était restée interdite, horrifiée… de l'autre coté de la baie, Alex Hopkins l'observait.

Seigneur ! Où avait-elle mis les pieds ?

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **Annabelle Granger, Directrice de Torchwood 3

**Chapitre** : 02 premier contact.

**Auteur : **Takisys

**Béta** : Black59**  
Perso, Couple :** Jack Harkness, Alex Hopkins, Annabelle Granger, Henry Lothian et bcp d'autres.  
**Fandom : **Torchwood

**Résumé** : Fin 1987, Annabelle Granger prend la direction de Torchwood 3, elle découvre l'univers, sombre et malsain, d'une agence qui, sous couvert de protéger le monde contre une menace extraterrestre, use et abuse d'expédients inadmissibles à fin de récupérer des technologies des plus dangereuses.

**Rating : **PG-13 – attention beaucoup plus sombre que la plupart de mes histoires !

**Disclaimer : **ces personnages appartiennent à la BBC et RTD, je ne fais que les emprunter pour m'amuser un peu et distraire les autres.

Annabelle avait passé ses trois premiers jours à se familiariser avec son nouvel environnement et avec son équipe, laissant plus ou moins Richard à la barre. Elle avait du mal à lui donner un âge, comme à la plupart de ceux qui étaient là depuis un certain temps, il avait à la fois l'air si jeune et très vieux…

Mike et Karl avaient fait leurs rapports sur l'état d'esprit de l'équipe et de ceux qui étaient à surveiller ou qui auraient besoin d'un rappel à l'ordre…

Annabelle n'avait pas attendu que ces Messieurs lui fassent la moindre suggestion et avait assurée qu'elle s'en chargerait personnellement.

À Cardiff, la politique d'élimination systématique des témoins était beaucoup plus souple :

« Ben, comprenez M'dame, vu le nombre d'incidents qu'on a par ici, resterait pu beaucoup de monde en ville » Avait expliqué Mike.

« Alors on se contente de veiller à se qu'ils s'en tiennent à la version officielle et s'ils s'égarent on élimine ! » Avait ajouté Karl.

C'était deux pères de familles, Mike avait été flic et Karl était plombier et fils de pasteur…

En fait la plupart étaient mariés et avaient des familles, de même tous les corps de métier ou presque étaient représentés…

Même Alex Hopkins était marié, il avait deux enfants : un garçon et une fille. Il traînait sa grande carcasse dans cette base comme un fantôme silencieux, toujours à épier et fuyant les regards et les questions.

« Il est en manque » Avait fait Richard avec mépris.

« En manque ? » Avait-elle demandé étonnée.

« Ça va faire huit jours que NH512 est parti… » Avait fait Richard avec dégoût.

Annabelle n'avait pas insisté, cette histoire de phéromones addictives lui semblait tirée par les cheveux.

Dans le fameux mode d'emploi de Margaret, il y avait au moins trois pages de recommandations concernant les précautions à prendre et les usages que l'on pouvait faire de NH512.

Toutes plus farfelues, à ses yeux, les unes que les autres !

En revanche, elle n'avait trouvé aucun rapport et s'en était étonnée auprès de Tobey qui avait la charge des archives avec Marlene :

« Il n'appartient pas à notre monde, je doute qu'il sache écrire, il a toujours fait ses rapports oralement à la directrice qui en prenait note dans son livre-journal ! »

« Vraiment ? » Avait-elle fait dubitative…

Elle avait repéré derrière l'archiviste un nom qu'elle connaissait : Scott Fitzgerald Johnson…

« Je peux ? » Avait-elle dit en se servant.

« Ancien de la RAF, lui aussi… » Avait commenté Tobey.

« Oui, je sais mon père a servi sous ses ordres pendant le Blitz… » Avait-elle dit en quittant les archives avec le livre-journal.

Elle était en train de lire les derniers rapports en retards lorsque le chahut avait éclaté ! Elle s'était levée pour entendre des coups de feu tirés dans l'aire centrale ! Et avait trouvé un wheevil recroquevillé sur le sol, un homme accroupi à coté de lui.

« Juste le Nh512 qui nous fait son cirque » Avait fait Mike avec un air blasé la retenant par le bras.

L'homme s'était alors relevé de toute son imposante stature, il était sale, sortait manifestement des égouts, comme la créature qu'il avait emmenée avec lui, il était vêtu d'un grand manteau d'officier de la RAF qui datait de la dernière guerre.

« Annabelle Granger notre nouvelle directrice » L'avait présentée Richard avec une grimace méprisante en direction de l'homme.

Jolie gueule, des yeux magnifique, quelque chose d'un animal sauvage, ce type respirait la force et l'insolence par toutes les pores de la peau : il n'avait absolument rien de soumis.

« Capitaine Jack Harkness je suppose ? » Avait-elle fait avec autorité.

Il avait levé des sourcils surpris et avait acquiescé poliment :

« Oui, M'dame ! »

« Capitaine, veuillez disposer de cette créature de manière appropriée immédiatement, et je veux votre rapport sur mon bureau avant 17 heures ! »

Il y avait eu un silence consterné, le capitaine l'avait regardée avec calme tandis que les autres retenaient leur respirations.

« Oui M'dame, tout de suite » Avait-il dit en chargeant le wheevil sur ses épaules.

Il s'était enfoncé vers les profondeurs de la base après lui avoir adressé un regard curieux. Le docteur avait hésité un instant aussi surpris que les autres par ce qui venait de se passerune  puis lui avait emboîté le pas.

« Madame, sauf votre respect… » Avait commencé Richard.

« Auriez-vous la prétention de discuter mon autorité ? » Avait-elle fait, haut et fort.

Karl et Mike étaient déjà prêts à intervenir, elle les avait calmés d'un signe :

« Le capitaine Jack Harkness est un héros de guerre et j'entends qu'il soit traité avec dignité »

« Où vous êtes allez pêcher ça ? » Avait fait Steven, réellement abasourdi.

Elle les avait alors regardés un à un : ils étaient réellement surpris, manifestement aucun d'entre eux ne connaissaient cette partie là de l'histoire… Même Karl et Mike étaient intrigués.

« Le capitaine Jack Harkness a servi pendant la guerre ici à Cardiff et ensuite à Londres… »

« C'est possible M'dame, mais sauf v'ote respect, y a forcement erreur, ça c'est le NH512, ça fait plus d'un siècle qu'il est sous le contrôle de Torchwood » Avait dit Mark.

« Alors comment se fait-il que j'ai trouvé ses papiers militaires dans le tiroir de mon bureau ? »

« Maintenant retournez à votre travail, la récré est terminée ! » Avait-elle conclu avant de retourner à ses rapports.

Jack avait charrié le corps du wheevil jusque dans l'incinérateur qui se trouvait à deux porte de sa cellule, il avait entendu les pas du docteur résonner derrière lui et savait qu'il était allé chercher sa savonnette et sa serviette, aussi, après avoir mis en route la fournaise s'était-il rendu directement dans le couloir des cellules de l'étage et avait commencé à se déshabiller.

« Faut toujours que tu cherches les histoires ! » avait fait le médecin en revenant.

Jack avait rempli un premier pichet au robinet de maintenance et se l'était versé dessus la tête.

Alex lui avait passé le savon et faisait celui qui regardait ailleurs, il était de ces hommes qui seraient mort de honte plutôt que de reconnaître avoir de l'attirance pour ceux de son sexe…

Jack n'en avait rien à faire, il avait choisi Alex parce qu'il avait reconnu cette façon qu'il avait de le regarder à la dérobée quand leurs chemins se croisaient, c'était tout !

Depuis que Torchwood avait mis en place ce moyen de le contrôler, Jack désignait toujours des hommes, non pas qu'il ait renoncé aux femmes, mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de leur donner un enfant dont ils auraient pu se servir contre lui.

« Te voilà promu capitaine ? »

En guise de réponse Jack avait versé un nouveau pichet d'eau glacé pour se rincer et s'était immédiatement secoué projetant de l'eau sur le médecin :

« Eh arrête, ça ! C'est glacé ! »

« Yep ! » Avait-il fait en attrapant l'homme par le poignet pour l'attirer à lui.

« Tu es gelé » Avait protesté le toubib.

« Ben à toi de me réchauffer ! »

Il n'était pas 17 heures lorsqu'il s'était présenté à la porte de son bureau avec son rapport entre les mains, il était propre mais portait des vêtements qui avaient fait plus que leurs temps.

Elle lui avait fait signe d'entrer et il avait obtempéré, Mike avait fait mine de le suivre, Annabelle l'avait renvoyé, alors il s'était installé de manière à pouvoir garder un œil sur eux à travers la baie.

Elle avait froncé un sourcil agacé, le capitaine avait esquissé un demi-sourire amusé.

« Si vous nous prépariez du thé capitaine » avait-elle dit en jetant un œil à son rapport.

Il était écrit à la plume avec une belle calligraphie de cahier d'antan…

« Vous êtes fâché avec les traitements de texte ? » Avait-elle demandé.

« Il n'y a pas d'électricité dans ma cellule » Avait-il expliqué en servant deux tasses.

« Sucre ? » Avait-il demandé.

« Non merci ! » avait-elle répondu en reprenant sa place à son bureau tandis qu'il posait sa tasse de manière à ce qu'elle soit juste à portée de main, puis il avait attendu qu'elle l'invite à le faire pour s'assoir dans l'autre fauteuil.

Mais si Margaret prenait cette attitude pour de la soumission, elle se plantait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude, car le capitaine soutenait son regard avec une calme résignation d'où se dégageait une puissance tranquille, il frisait l'insolence avec un art consommé !

Elle avait attiré son attention sur l'enveloppe en papier kraft qu'elle avait placée à son intention.

« Ouvrez et prenez-en connaissance » avait–elle fait en se mettant de son côté à faire de même avec son rapport.

Elle l'avait observé du coin de l'œil pour se rendre compte qu'il faisait de même, lorsque leurs regards s'étaient ainsi croisés, il avait à nouveau esquissé un demi-sourire : il avait de grands yeux tristes absolument magnifiques.

Il y avait dans l'enveloppe un contrat de travail standard pré-rempli à son nom, faisant de lui un agent de terrain comme les autres, des papiers au nom de Jack Harkness, un chéquier et une carte de crédit plus un trousseau de clefs et un pass…

« Je me suis permise de faire changer l'année de naissance sur vos papiers de manière à ce qu'ils soient plus crédibles, une prime d'embauche et trois mois d'arriéré de salaire ont été déposés sur ce compte, n'oubliez pas de signer votre contrat »

Il avait regardé le tout sans afficher le moindre état d'âme, puis avait levé vers elle un regard blasé :

« Vous jouez avec le feu… Ils ne vous laisseront pas faire… »

« Pourquoi ? Vous avez l'intention de me pourrir la vie ? » Avait-elle demandé.

« Non ! » Avait-il répondu baissant le nez pour cacher une grimace amusée.

« Vous n'avez pas l'intention de disparaître non plus, si non, vous l'auriez fait depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il avait acquiescé lentement et jouant avec le trousseau de clefs.

« Les clefs de votre cellule en attendant que vous vous trouviez quelque chose en ville »

« Avec l'électricité ! » Avait-elle ajouté.

Il semblait presque embêté comme s'il s'inquiétait des répercussions que cela pourrait avoir pour elle.

Elle s'en était étonnée, après tout ce que cet homme avait enduré ici, on aurait pu croire que cela le laissait indifférent.

« J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'aviez pas de bureau ? »

« Effectivement ! » Avait-il dit.

« Il y en a un de libre en face de celui de Mark, il est à vous… vous pouvez disposer, capitaine »

Il avait presque hésité, puis était sorti avec un :

« Comme il vous plaira M'dame ! »

Non, ce type là ne lui pourrirait pas la vie : il était trop malin pour ça !

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : **Annabelle Granger, Directrice de Torchwood 3

**Chapitre** : 03 – Question tactique

**Auteur : **Takisys

**Béta** : Black59**  
Perso, Couple :** Jack Harkness, Alex Hopkins, Annabelle Granger, Henry Lothian et bcp d'autres.  
**Fandom : **Torchwood

**Résumé** : Fin 1987, Annabelle Granger prend la direction de Torchwood 3, elle découvre l'univers, sombre et malsain, d'une agence qui, sous couvert de protéger le monde contre une menace extraterrestre, use et abuse d'expédients inadmissibles afin de récupérer des technologies des plus dangereuses.

**Rating : **PG-13 – attention beaucoup plus sombre que la plupart de mes histoires !

**Disclaimer : **ces personnages appartiennent à la BBC et RTD, je ne fais que les emprunter pour m'amuser un peu et distraire les autres.

Jack était sorti du bureau d'Annabelle dubitatif avec son enveloppe et ses clefs à la main, pour se retrouver face-à-face avec Mike qui se demandait manifestement de quoi il retournait.

Mike n'était pas un mauvais bougre, il s'était fait piégé comme les autres, il avait été un flic consciencieux, il était désormais un tueur, un homme de main que l'on chargeait du sale boulot, il le faisait aussi proprement et efficacement que possible et sans état d'âme.

Jack le salua, d'un hochement de tête puis se dirigea vers le bureau qui lui avait été attribué, c'était celui de Peter.

« Peter nous a quitté ? » Avait-il demandé à Mark qui avait levé les yeux en le voyant s'approcher.

« Son penchant pour la boisson aura eu raison de lui… » Avait fait Mark en replongeant dans les fiches qu'il était en train de comparer.

« Un peu jeune pour mourir d'une cirrhose, non ? » Avait-il dit tout en commençant à nettoyer le dessus du bureau qui était resté en l'état.

« Il semblerait qu'il soit tombé dans le port… » Avait-il dit en zieutant vers Mike, pour immédiatement retourner à ses fiches.

Jack avait fini de nettoyer le bureau en silence, dans l'indifférence totale, lorsqu'il était à la base s'était lui qui était chargé de la maintenance, et lorsqu'il n'y était pas la crasse s'accumulait.

Il n'était pas assez stupide pour changer sa façon d'agir du tout au tout parce que la nouvelle directrice avait l'esprit un peu plus large que ses prédécesseurs.

Elle arrivait d'un monde différent, qui n'avait pas grand-chose à voir ?avec Torchwood, elle n'était pas encore corrompue par la pourriture ambiante.

Et si elle résistait, si elle ne se laissait pas gangréner, elle y laisserait sa peau, comme Peter !

Lorsqu'Annabelle avait quitté la base, il était en train de ramener des dossiers aux archives, l'équipe de jour était déjà partie depuis deux heures, l'équipe de nuit n'était constituée que de cinq hommes, qui passeraient la plus grande partie de la nuit à dormir sauf alerte.

Jack lui continuait son ménage, après une si longue absence, il y avait à faire et les hommes ne s'étaient donc pas formalisés qu'on ne l'ait pas fermé dans sa cellule, même si de le savoir déambuler dans la base les forçait à assurer un tour de garde entre eux…

Jack les avait ignorés royalement, avait astiqué la cuisine qu'ils avaient transformée en porcherie, tout en grignotant les restes qu'il avait trouvés. L'avantage d'être immortel, c'est que les dates de validité il s'en tapait, au pire, il avait un peu mal au ventre…

Il n'était redescendu chez lui qu'au petit matin, histoire de se rafraîchir.

« Briefing dans 5 minutes » Lui avait fait Annabelle lorsqu'il était remonté.

Il était arrivé au briefing alors que tout le monde finissait de s'installer, avec le plateau de service chargé de quatre grandes bouilloires fumantes, qu'il avait disposées à intervalles régulier au milieu de la table, et tandis que la réunion commençait, il continuait méthodiquement son service sous le regard dubitatif de la directrice.

Les hommes avaient bien froncé les sourcils lorsqu'il s'était servi la dernière tasse de thé et s'était installé contre la cloison du fond pour suivre la fin de la réunion.

Mais Annabelle avait acquiescé d'un mouvement de tête, et Susan avait repris son exposé.

« John, Mike vous allez vérifier cette histoire de contamination, Alex, vous les accompagnerez… »

« Euh… Madame… »

« Je sais, vous ne faite pas de terrain en principe, mais il n'est peut-être pas utile que l'on attende d'avoir des cadavres à autopsier si on peut l'éviter, non ? »

« Euh, oui évidement » Avait fait le médecin en regardant ses chaussures comme un gamin qui s'est fait réprimander.

« Et un peu de soleil et d'air pur ne vous fera pas de mal croyez moi ! » Avait-elle ajouté.

« Richard, vous prenez Scott et Jack et vous vous chargez des docks ! »

« Matt, Christel… Un problème Richard ?» S'était interrompue la directrice notant la confusion affichée sur le visage de son second.

« Jack ? » Avait fait Richard.

« Oui, il me semble bien que c'est ce que j'ai dit ! Capitaine, je sais que vous avez l'habitude de travailler seul, mais personnellement, je suis pour le travail d'équipe, ça vous pose un problème ?»

« Non M'dame, à vos ordres M'dame » Avait fait Jack.

Richard lui avait lancé un regard meurtrier, auquel Jack avait répondu par un haussement d'épaule désabusé et lui avait emboîté le pas.

Ça ne s'était pas trop mal passé. Annabelle avait ramassé ses dossiers et contempler la pièce vide.

Elle avait cassé volontairement les équipes et avait bien l'intention des les faire tourner aussi souvent que possible, forcer tout le monde à travailler avec tout le monde, les forcer à apprendre à se connaître et à s'apprécier.

« Charlotte, vous débarrasserez cette table quand vous aurez fini, c'était une bonne idée ce thé, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Charlotte l'avait regardée estomaquée, comme si elle l'avait giflée.

« C'est… c'est son travail Madame… la maintenance, c'est son travail, je suis informaticienne pas femme de ménage ! »

Annabelle l'avait regardée avec surprise et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, la place était propre et rangée, les corbeilles vides…

« Si j'ai bien compris, lorsque le capitaine s'absente, vous préférez tous croupir dans votre crasse ? Je crois que je vais débarrasser ces quelques malheureuses tasses ! »

C'est ainsi qu'Annabelle découvrit qu'il n'y avait même pas de lave-vaisselle et que l'évier était fendu.

Les jours qui avaient suivi avait été témoins de la lente adaptation de l'équipe à leurs nouvelles conditions de travail. Annabelle avait admiré la façon dont Jack avait entrepris de faire son trou discrètement, silencieusement mais avec une efficacité déconcertante.

« Combien d'heures faites-vous par jour, Jack ?» Lui avait-elle demandé, alors qu'il était venu lui rapporter un dossier et qu'il s'apprêtait à débarrasser les restes de son thé.

« Je ne dors pas… ! » Avait-il répondu, tout en continuant.

« Asseyez-vous un moment ! »

Il avait redressé son impressionnante silhouette, et puis avait obtempéré avec la même lenteur posée qu'il prenait pour faire toute chose.

Ce type là, avait cessé de croire au père Noël depuis longtemps, et on ne pouvait guère l'en blâmer.

« Qui êtes vous ? D'où venez-vous ? »

Il l'avait fixée de ses grands yeux tristes et blasés avec un léger sourire moqueur.

« J'ai déjà répondu à ces questions, plusieurs fois en fait ! » Avait-il dit sans la lâcher des yeux.

« Je sais que vous avez subi de nombreux interrogatoires, mais je n'ai trouvé aucun compte rendu des réponses que vous avez fournies, si vous en avez fournies… »

Ça l'avait amusé.

« Il y a force détails de ce qu'on vous à fait subir, mais, à chaque fois, il est dit que vous n'avez rien sorti d'autre que des inepties ! »

Il avait haussé les épaules affichant un triste sourire moqueur.

« Dites-moi ? »

« Quoi ?»

« Ces inepties, auxquelles ils n'ont pas crues, quelles étaient-elles ? Qui êtes-vous vraiment ?»

« Un voyageur égaré… »

« Alors pourquoi ne pas repartir ? »

« Faudrait-il encore pouvoir… »

« Et si je vous en donnais les moyens ? »

« Vous ne les avez pas ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? »

« Je le sais… » Avait-il dit

« Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, je sais pas ce que vous foutez là, et je ne vous compliquerais pas la vie, mais un conseil : allez y mollo avec eux, vous n'êtes pas à l'abri d'un rapport à la maison mère… »

Il s'était relevé et avait repris son nettoyage.

« Et puis si j'étais vous, j'éviterais le cherry, pas bon pour la santé » Avait-il dit en quittant la pièce.

Elle avait fait analyser le cherry, mais cela n'avait rien donné !

« Pas question ! » Avait fait Steven.

Attirée par le bruit, Annabelle avait été voir, elle commençait à se lasser de ces disputes à répétitions concernant la place de Jack dans les voitures.

« Pas question que je m'asseye à coté de lui ! »

« À trois à l'avant vous risquez d'être un peu à l'étroit ! » Avait fait Jack.

« Très drôle ! » Lui avait répondu Richard exaspéré.

« Oh, ça suffit ! » S'était interposée Annabelle.

« Vous êtes ridicule avec cette histoire de phéromones ! » Avait-elle ajouté en se dirigeant vers Jack, qui la stoppa net du plat de sa main lorsqu'elle arriva à cette distance.

« Pas plus prêt ! » Avait-il dit posément.

Elle avait senti comme un parfum épicé, musqué et capiteux et en avait ressenti une très légère ivresse. Elle l'avait regardé avec une réelle surprise.

« Ma peau en est imprégné, mes vêtements aussi… » Avait-il expliqué.

« Avec une hygiène convenable, je pourrais facilement y remédier… »

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous retient ? Il me semble qu'il y a des douches, ici, non ? »

« Réservé au personnel » Avait commenté Alex.

« Allez prendre une douche capitaine, et trouvez-vous des vêtements propres ! »

« Et nous, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Avait dit Richard.

« Faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez ! Vous attendez, et vous Steven, vous devriez en faire autant, je me demande vraiment comment fait votre femme ! »

Jack était tranquillement redescendu vers sa cellule vite rattrapé par Alex qui était passé récupérer des vêtements neufs qu'il avait ramené pour lui. Il avait pris ses affaires de toilette et s'était rendu dans les douches qui se trouvaient à proximité de l'entrée souterraine.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Jack utilisait ces douches, même fermées à clefs, ça ne l'avait jamais trop arrêté, mais contrairement à ce que pensait les autres, il essayait d'éviter les histoires et les visites à l'incinérateur qui allaient généralement de paire…

Donc habituellement, il n'utilisait ces douches que lorsqu'il était sûr de ne pas se faire prendre et comme il ne pouvait pas laver ses affaires comme il faut, ça ne changeait pas beaucoup de chose à son problème de phéromones.

En fait, plus que la douche, c'était le point buanderie qui allait avec qui intéressait Jack, il voulait pouvoir l'utiliser sans que cela provoque une insurrection.

Bien sûr, il pourrait prendre un appartement en ville, mais il n'était pas certain qu'Annabelle y survivrait longtemps, en fait, à par Alex, personne ne savait qu'il était en possession des clefs de sa cellule, et ce dernier ignorait qu'il avait désormais un compte en banque et un salaire.

Il doutait qu'Annabelle fasse de vieux os à Cardiff, mais il ne voulait pas avoir sa mort sur la conscience : c'était une chouette fille !

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : **Annabelle Granger, Directrice de Torchwood 3

**Chapitre** : 04 – voyageur égaré

**Auteur : **Takisys

**Béta** : Black59**  
Perso, Couple :** Jack Harkness, Alex Hopkins, Annabelle Granger, Henry Lothian et bcp d'autres.  
**Fandom : **Torchwood

**Résumé** : Fin 1987, Annabelle Granger prend la direction de Torchwood 3, elle découvre l'univers, sombre et malsain, d'une agence qui, sous couvert de protéger le monde contre une menace extraterrestre, use et abuse d'expédients inadmissibles afin de récupérer des technologies des plus dangereuses.

**Rating : **PG-13 – attention beaucoup plus sombre que la plupart de mes histoires !

**Disclaimer : **ces personnages appartiennent à la BBC et RTD, je ne fais que les emprunter pour m'amuser un peu et distraire les autres.

* * *

La tension des premiers jours s'était assouplie, les hommes semblaient mieux tolérer travailler avec Jack, et celui-ci continuait de filer profil bas et d'assurer la maintenance la nuit tombée.

Au début, ça avait agacé Annabelle, puis elle avait compris que Jack avait plus l'habitude qu'elle du terrain et l'avait laissé manœuvrer, d'autant qu'il le faisait avec beaucoup d'intelligence et même un certain humour.

Tout cela confortait Annabelle dans l'idée que Torchwood n'avait jamais réussi à soumettre le capitaine et que s'il était encore là, c'est qu'il avait ses raisons.

Le briefing du matin s'était déroulé comme à son habitude, avec thé et petits gâteaux dont personne ne s'était jamais inquiété de la provenance et que tout le monde dégustait de bon cœur sous le regard amusé d'Alex et Annabelle.

Richard était en retard et s'était fait excuser. La veille, l'expédition qu'il avait organisée dans les docks avait mal tourné, il avait été légèrement blessé et Steven n'était en vie que parce que Jack, qui leur donnait l'impression de n'être là que pour la décoration, avait fait montre d'excellents réflexes.

Les conséquences étaient fort mitigées : Steven avait eu la peur de sa vie et était profondément humilié de la devoir à Jack, quant à Richard, il avait immédiatement argué que Jack venait de prouver qu'il était un homme dangereux…

« Quand je disais héros de guerre, Richard il me semblait que ça impliquait qu'il avait été soldat et savait se battre ?! » Lui avait-elle fait remarquer.

« Ce type n'est qu'un imposteur ! » Avait fait Richard en lançant un regard mauvais en direction de Jack qui s'afférait déjà à ses papiers.

Annabelle avait retenu que Richard avait dit "ce type" et non "cette chose" comme il avait tendance à faire au début : le conflit avait changé de catégorie, Richard en mâle dominant défendait son territoire contre celui qu'il considérait comme le plus susceptible de le lui ravir !

Charlotte avait passé presque vingt minutes à leur expliquer par A+B, et avec diagramme à l'appui, que le machin qui trônait depuis plus de 50 ans au beau milieu de l'aire centrale était une sorte de foreuse.

« Ça n'explique pas vraiment pourquoi à chaque fois qu'on essaye de le retirer ça provoque des catastrophes en chaîne… » Avait fait remarquer Alex et jetant un regard à Jack qui n'avait échappé à personne.

« Jack, vous avez une théorie ? » Avait demandé Annabelle.

« À ben, si le capitaine a une théorie… ! » Avait fait Charlotte en se rasseyant vexée.

Tout le monde l'avait regardée avec consternation, Charlotte vivait dans la peur constante qu'on la décrète inutile, résultat : elle passait énormément de temps à brasser du vent…

Annabelle avait beau lui dire, aussi souvent qu'elle trouvait une raison, qu'elle faisait du bon travail, ça ne semblait rien changer à son état d'esprit, cette fille était traumatisée.

« Jack… ! » Avait insisté Annabelle, c'était la première fois qu'il n'obtempérait pas sur le champ à un de ses ordres devant les autres.

« Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je dirais que c'est plutôt une sorte de serrure… » Avait-il dit en hésitant un peu sur les mots à utiliser.

« Serrure ? »

« Oui, et c'est pour ça que lorsqu'on essaye de la forcer, ça par en vrille : un verrou posé sur la faille, d'une certaine manière »

« Et par qui ? » Avait fait Charlotte abasourdie.

« Alors là, j'en sais rien ! Jamais vu une technologie pareille ! »

« Quand et comment c'est arrivé ? » Avait demandé Annabelle.

« Aucune idée, début de siècle, mais j'étais absent ! »

« Vous êtes parti en mission et quand vous êtes revenu ce truc était là ? »

« C'est à peu près ça ! »

« Et vous n'avez rien entendu, aucuns bruis de couloirs… »

« On m'a pas vraiment fait de rapport, non » Avait-il souri, puis, il avait ajouté pour que ce commentaire ne soit pas pris pour de l'insolence :

« Quand je dis que je me suis absenté, je parlais de plusieurs années, plus de 10 en fait, et quand on m'a ramené je suis resté un certain temps à ne sortir de ma cellule que pour aller faire un tour dans la pièce d'à coté »

« Il n'y a absolument rien dans les archives sur ce truc ! Avant Johnson, personne ne semble même jamais s'en être préoccupé… » Avait fait Tobey.

Jack avait esquissé un sourire.

« Ça vous inspire quelque chose capitaine ? »

« Capitaine de mes fesses ! » Avait fait Richard jetant devant elle un dossier aux armes de la RAF.

« Le capitaine Jack Harkness, volontaire américain, mort en héros dans le ciel de Cardiff en 41, sa famille a même pu récupérer ce qui restait de lui, il repose dans son Wisconsin natal ! » Avait-il craché à l'adresse de Jack.

« Ce type est un imposteur… Madame ! »

« Vous ne m'apprenez rien Richard ! Il n'en reste pas moins que l'homme, assis à cette table, a servi sous ce nom pendant tout le reste de la guerre, et qu'il a fait honneur au nom qu'il a indubitablement volé… »

« Il n'en reste pas moins que c'est un imposteur et qu'on ne sait ni d'où il vient, ni qui il est !»

Il y avait eu un silence, tous les progrès des derniers jours, et même son autorité, était en péril si Jack ne lâchait pas quelque chose…

« Est-ce que ça vous rassurerait de connaître son véritable nom » Avait-elle suggérée.

« Je doute que mon nom n'ait le moindre sens pour vous… » Avait-il dit.

« J'ai répondu à toutes ces questions des dizaines de fois, vous n'avez jamais rien voulu entendre… » Avait-il ajouté en haussant les épaules d'un air las.

« Si c'est tes conneries de voyageur temporel égaré… ! » Avait fait Richard.

« Même Alex n'y croit pas ! » Avait-il ajouté en la regardant.

« Voyageur temporel ? »

« Oui ! »

« Intéressant…?! » Avait-elle fait.

« Donc vous viendriez du futur ? »

« Oui, et ne me demandez pas qui va être élu Premier Ministre, parce que, là d'où je viens, c'était le cadet de mes soucis ! » Puis il avait enchaîné :

« Si je vous demande la date de la mort de Spartacus ? »

« ??? »

« Premier siècle ? » Avait tenté Susan.

« -71 selon le calendrier actuel ! » Avait-il rectifié.

« Tu veux nous faire croire que dans le futur on connait mieux un empereur romain que le Premier Ministre de Grande Bretagne ? » Avait fait Mike goguenard.

« Spartacus était un esclave ! Non, je veux dire qu'à moins de s'intéresser au sujet ou d'être un expert en la matière… et il se trouve que je suis expert en histoire ancienne… pas… contemporaine ! »

« Est-ce que vous êtes en train de dire que vous voyagiez dans le temps pour étudier notre histoire ? » Avait-elle demandé complètement bluffée.

« Oui ! »

« Il se fiche de vous Madame… »

« Vous voulez dire que dans…. quelques années ou siècles… ? »

« Millénaires en fait ! »

« Ben tiens ! » Avait commenté Richard.

« Tout à l'heure, il va nous dire que ce truc est son vaisseau… »

« Nope, aucun risque ! Et je suis arrivé ici à pied ! »

« À pied ? Voulez dire par la faille ? » Avait demandé Annabelle.

« Non, grâce à un module de secours, pas vraiment conçu pour de tel saut ! Résultat : il a grillé à l'arrivée, et je suis resté piégé ! »

« C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! » Avait fait Richard.

Jack avait haussé les épaules sans s'émouvoir plus que ça.

« Et dans le futur les gens se régénèrent tous comme ça ? » Avait dit Charlotte en prenant Alex à témoin.

« Nope, m'ai arrivé quelque chose, là où j'étais… et je sais même pas quoi, ni comment… à la rigueur où et quand ? Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça vous serve à grand-chose, ni à moi non plus, d'ailleurs ! »

Annabelle était restée dubitative, elle ne savait pas si elle devait croire Jack, mais il aurait certainement pu inventer une histoire tellement plus crédible, qu'elle en était bien tentée…

« Je vous demande pas de me croire, de toute façon je m'en fous… ! Et que vous m'appeliez Jack ou NH512, c'est pareil ! Je suis coincé ici de toute façon ! » Avait conclu Jack.

« Et il y a du pain sur la planche » Avait-elle renchéri pour couper court à une conversation qui ne pouvait que s'enliser inutilement.

Au bout de quelques jours, cette conversation était oubliée : après avoir sauvée la vie de Steven, Jack avait permis à Mark et Karl de secourir toute une classe de primaire, en occupant un Hoax.

Quand Mike et Richard étaient arrivés en renfort, ils l'avaient retrouvé en piteux état, mais ne s'inquiétant que des enfants :

« Vérifiez bien qu'aucun enfant n'a été touché, même indirectement : sa bave est très toxique ! Nettoyer au bicarbonate… tout ce qui a été en contact, et ne me touchez surtout pas ! »

Finalement, Alex avait du enfiler une combinaison pour qu'il accepte son aide pour se laver et se débarrasser de ses vêtements en lambeaux…

Vu l'état dans lequel Jack était revenu, personne ne voulait imaginer ce que le monstre aurait fait d'un enfant.

Cette incident avait permis un armistice, et cela, juste avant la trêve des confiseurs !

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre : **Annabelle Granger, Directrice de Torchwood 3

**Chapitre** : 05 – voyageur égaré

**Auteur : **Takisys

**Béta** : Black59**  
Perso, Couple :** Jack Harkness, Alex Hopkins, Annabelle Granger, Henry Lothian et bcp d'autres.  
**Fandom : **Torchwood

**Résumé** : Fin 1987, Annabelle Granger prend la direction de Torchwood 3, elle découvre l'univers, sombre et malsain, d'une agence qui, sous couvert de protéger le monde contre une menace extraterrestre, use et abuse d'expédients inadmissibles afin de récupérer des technologies des plus dangereuses.

**Rating : **PG-13 – attention beaucoup plus sombre que la plupart de mes histoires !

**Disclaimer : **ces personnages appartiennent à la BBC et RTD, je ne fais que les emprunter pour m'amuser un peu et distraire les autres.

* * *

La présence de Jack sur le terrain n'était désormais plus discutée, et les autres ne faisaient plus montre de la même nervosité à son approche, d'autant que Jack gardait toujours une distance respectable avec ses collègues, exception faite d'Alex, mais même avec lui, Jack restait discret.

Leur étrange relation la mettait mal à l'aise, pas parce qu'il s'agissait d'une relation homosexuelle, mais parce qu'elle savait qu'Alex s'était fait piégé au départ, et qu'elle ne savait pas du tout quel était son degré de consentement dans cette affaire…

Comme Jack, il souffrait d'une mise à l'index de la part des autres, ce qui le rapprochait de lui, mais en même temps, il était clair que cet homme n'était pas heureux… Bon, cela dit personne ne l'était à Torchwood, et pour cause…

C'était Noël, et elle avait décidé, que sauf alerte de dernière minute, ses hommes passeraient le réveillon en famille, elle et Jack assureraient seuls la garde, une équipe restreinte serait d'astreinte et se devrait de rester sobre et disponible… !

« Madame, ce n'est pas raisonnable… » Avait dit Mike inquiet, il était probablement de ceux qui était le moins hostile à Jack, mais son boulot à lui c'était sa protection à elle.

« Vous devriez au moins, nous laisser le mettre sous clef, Madame » Avait renchéri Karl.

Jack se marrait discrètement dans son coin :

« Si ça peut vous faire plaisir… après tout, moi j'en ai rien à faire… »

Dans un soupir, elle avait donné son accord avec regret, elle irait lui ouvrir dès que tout le monde serait parti mais c'était une question de principe, elle aurait bien aimé que ses hommes lui accorde un peu de crédit, au moins pour Noël.

« Soyez raisonnable, Madame, n'allez pas lui ouvrir sous prétexte que c'est Noël, suis pas sûr que cela ait un sens pour lui, vous savez… » Avait dit Karl en quittant la base derrière les derniers retardataires.

A cette époque là, les seuls systèmes d'alerte dont disposait Torchwood 3 étaient les écoutes de la police et autres cibistes, et quelques détecteurs d'activités anormales diverses disséminés en ville sur des points dit stratégiques… bref, les fausses alertes étaient plus nombreuses que les vraies !

Elle n'avait pas de famille dans la région, alors passer Noël ici, ou dans son petit meublé…

Mais elle s'était emmenée de quoi réveillonner décemment et avait prévu d'inviter le capitaine à se joindre à elle.

Elle avait dû descendre pour taper à sa porte, car Jack n'était pas remonté de lui-même, comme il aurait pu. Il faisait quand même une belle tête de mule, lui aussi, même si elle comprenait qu'il ne soit pas plus enthousiaste que ça à faire ami-ami avec des gens qui, pour certains, l'avaient torturé, et pour les autres avaient juste laisser-faire…

« Jack, vous n'allez pas passer les prochaines 36 heures enfermé là dedans, venez donc me tenir compagnie et partager mon repas… »

Jack avait ouvert la porte et avait passé la tête avec le sourcil interrogatif.

« Ça va, j'ai de quoi manger et de quoi lire… »

« Jack ! Ne vous faites pas prier… ! » Avait-elle dit un peu exaspérée.

« Oh, d'accord, tout de suite… j'enfile quelque chose de propre… » Avait-il dit en refermant la porte.

Elle était restée pensive et agacée :

« Jack, ce n'est pas un ordre… »

Il n'avait pas répondu, elle l'entendait s'affairer derrière la porte, ça avait quelque chose de ridicule…

« Et puis vous n'avez pas d'électricité là dedans… ! »

« Non, mais j'ai une lampe à pétrole et un stock de bougie ! » Avait-il fait en se décidant à sortir, tirant rapidement la porte derrière lui.

« Vous avez peur que je vois comment vous êtes installé ? »

Il l'avait dévisagée un instant puis il lui avait fait signe d'attendre, il était rentré dans la pièce et en était ressortir avec un chiffon humide :

« Mettez ça devant votre nez… je suis sérieux, il n'y a pas de ventilation, et ça fait plus d'un siècle que mes phéromones s'accumulent dans cette pièce… »

Elle avait hésité quelque secondes, mais il avait attendu qu'elle obtempère pour ouvrir sa porte en grand, mais même comme cela, il ne l'avait pas laissée franchir le seuil.

La pièce était propre et soigneusement rangée, chichement meublée mais fonctionnelle, elle était cependant exigüe et sombre.

« C'est pas le grand luxe, mais je m'en contente… »

« C'est quoi ça ? » Avait-elle demandé en indiquant la quantité impressionnante de fascicules alignés sur des étagères.

« Mes carnets de voyage » Avait-il dit en refermant la porte.

« Vous avez parlé de manger, tout à l'heure » Avait-il ajouté.

Elle avait dressé une table de fête dans son bureau avec les moyens du bord, ça l'avait amusé…

« Vous ne fêtez pas Noël, là, d'où vous venez ? »

« Non ! »

« Oh, c'est pourtant une jolie fête… vous savez que ça date d'avant même le christianisme… » Avait-elle dit essayant de trouver un sujet de conversation avec un homme qui, depuis qu'elle le connaissait, semblait s'évertuer à utiliser le moins de mots possible pour répondre.

« Oui ! »

« Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ? Vous tenez vraiment à ce qu'on ait ce genre de relation ? Geôlier prisonnier ? »

« Vous êtes aussi prisonnière que moi, comme tout le monde ici, d'ailleurs ! »

« Raison de plus ! » Avait-elle fait.

Non, il était clair que ce type n'avait plus d'espoir…

« Est-ce que c'est l'espèce humaine en générale ou juste Torchwood… »

« Pardon ? »

« Il est clair que vous ne croyez plus en rien… » Avait-elle expliqué.

« Non pas que l'on puisse vous en tenir rigueur » Avait-elle ajouté un peu découragée.

Il avait réfléchi un court moment.

« Pourquoi vous mettez-vous en danger pour moi, Annabelle ? Parce que c'est ce que vous faites, en êtes vous consciente ?»

« Oui, j'en suis consciente… »

Il avait repiqué du nez dans son assiette et ne lui avait pas fait remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à la première partie de sa question.

« Je viens du 51ième siècle, archéologue ou historien, comme vous voulez, de toute façon nos terminologies ne coïncident pas… et oui, je sais que Noël a été greffé sur une fête païenne antérieure… »

« Vous avez dit que vous étiez un spécialiste de l'antiquité, c'est ça ? »

Il avait acquiescé posément, probablement plus habitué que ces interlocuteurs s'intéressent au futur.

« Vous y êtes allé ? »

Il avait acquiescé encore une fois avec une légère étincelle dans le regard cette foi-ci.

« Dites-moi, racontez-moi… »

« Quoi ? » Avait-il demandé avec un je ne sais quoi dans la voix et dans le regard.

« Je ne sais pas, ce que vous voudrez, ce qui vous a le plus frappé, ému, horrifié… ! »

« Ouh ! » Avait-il fait amusé, mais il semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il serait opportun de lui répondre, de lui raconter.

« Pausanias ! »

« Pardon ? » Ce nom ne lui était pas complètement étranger mais elle n'arrivait pas à le remettre dans aucun contexte.

« C'était un voyageur, au deuxième siècle, j'ai été son scribe pendant un certain temps, une des expéditions les plus géniale que j'ai faite… »

« Son scribe ? »

« Oui ! Chacun sa technique pour se mélanger, pour s'intégrer au décor, le scribe dans l'antiquité était un esclave lettré, proche de son maître et du pouvoir, bref, toujours stratégiquement placé… »

« Mais ça implique… »

« De pouvoir lire et écrire le grec, le latin et même le phénicien et l'hébreu… »

« Sérieusement ? »

« Yep ! »

« Mais pourquoi un voyageur ? Je veux dire ce Pausanias… ? »

« Ça c'était de l'archéologie tel qu'on la conçoit de mon temps, Pausanias, au court des ses voyages, a inventorié tout le patrimoine architectural et même culturel de la Grande Grèce, le premier guide touristique, si vous voulez… »

Elle le regardait épatée, ce type faisait preuve d'une intelligence rare, elle ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il avait choisi cet exemple là parce qu'il était totalement neutre.

« Une grande partie de ce que l'on sait de l'antiquité repose sur ses écrits »

« Donc sur les vôtres ? »

« Oh, une toute petite partie, je n'ai voyagé que 14 mois à ses côtés… »

« 14 mois ? »

« Il a voyagé toute sa vie ou presque… »

Il y avait maintenant une véritable étincelle dans ce regard bleu, une étincelle d'amour et de vie…

« Mais vous aviez l'air de dire que vous aviez fait de nombreux voyages, est-ce qu'ils duraient toujours aussi longtemps ? »

« Ça dépend, en principe, toujours plusieurs mois… »

« Quel âge avez-vous… ? » Elle avait presque aussi tôt regretté d'avoir posée cette question trop Torchwood.

Il avait hésité un court instant, puis il avait dit :

« Difficile à calculer, quand on voyage dans le temps, mais disons que j'avais déjà plus de 70 ans quand je suis arrivé ici, en 1869… »

« Je suppose que ça marche avec la régénération… » Avait-elle fait presque pour elle.

Il n'avait rien répondu et avait replongé dans son assiette, mais son sourire ne s'était pas effacé, ça aurait été dommage, il avait un très beau sourire, un sourire triste mais plein de souvenirs.

Annabelle avait continué d'inciter Jack à parler des ses voyages, d'histoire ancienne, d'archéologie, de rencontres fabuleuses et d'anecdotes…

Elle ne savait pas si elle le croyait ou pas, mais c'était un fantastique conteur quand il s'y mettait, et rien que la manière dont ses yeux s'allumaient de mille feux à l'évocation de ses souvenirs, ça valait tous les Noël du monde !

Il n'y avait eu qu'une petite alerte : un wheevil qui avait voulu faire un tour au pub pour la fermeture. Ils s'en étaient chargés tous les deux :

« Pour un petit wheevil… » Avait dit Jack :

« Je peux m'en charger tout seul ! »

« Oui, mais si ça tourne mal, vaut peut-être mieux qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour couvrir vos arrières ! »

« Ok, mais inutile de jouer les téméraires ! J'aimerais autant que vous restiez parmi nous le plus longtemps possible… ! »

En revenant de la chasse, elle lui avait proposé un doigt de cognac… »

« Euh… ! Nope ! J'évite l'alcool en général ! »

« Vraiment ? C'est pas ce qu'on m'a dit ! »

Ça l'avait fait rire.

« Me saouler la gueule et tout casser pour emmerder Torchwood, ça je sais faire, oui ! Et je l'ai fait quelque fois ! » Avait-il dit en prenant la direction des sous-sols, et puis il s'était arrêté, et lui avait lancé :

« Dites, ce cognac, vous ne l'avez pas transvasé dans le service en cristal ? »

« Si, pourquoi ? »

Il était alors revenu sur ses pas et était entré avec elle dans son bureau, là, il avait pris un des verres et l'avait jeté violement contre un des murs avant qu'elle n'ait pu le stopper…

Mais, à sa grande surprise, au lieu d'exploser en mille morceaux, le cristal avait rebondi et Jack l'avait rattrapé au vol.

« Cristal de Vkadf, magnifiques pièces d'une rare finesse, hors de prix, incassables… Seul défaut, toxique pour les humains sur le long terme ! »

Elle était restée ébahie… !

« Faites mettre ce service au rencart, et vous devriez dormir un peu, je redescends, ça m'étonnerait qu'à moitié que Karl ou Mike ne passent pas pour voir comment vous vous en sortez ! »

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre : **Annabelle Granger, Directrice de Torchwood 3

**Chapitre** : 06 – evidences

**Auteur : **Takisys

**Béta** : Black59**  
Perso, Couple :** Jack Harkness, Alex Hopkins, Annabelle Granger, Henry Lothian et bcp d'autres.  
**Fandom : **Torchwood

**Résumé** : Fin 1987, Annabelle Granger prend la direction de Torchwood 3, elle découvre l'univers, sombre et malsain, d'une agence qui, sous couvert de protéger le monde contre une menace extraterrestre, use et abuse d'expédients inadmissibles afin de récupérer des technologies des plus dangereuses.

**Rating : **PG-13 – attention beaucoup plus sombre que la plupart de mes histoires !

**Disclaimer : **ces personnages appartiennent à la BBC et RTD, je ne fais que les emprunter pour m'amuser un peu et distraire les autres.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà quelques jours que cela avait commencé : d'abord un léger sifflement puis un bourdonnement et des vibrations étaient venu compléter le tout. Maintenant tout le monde regardait le « machin » qui trônait toujours au milieu de l'aire centrale de travers.

« Euh… C'est normal que ça fasse ce bruit là, Jack ? » Avait demandé Annabelle.

« Ben, je pense pas… » Avait répondu Jack qui regardait sa «serrure » avec méfiance.

« Je sais pas si c'est ton histoire de verrou qui m'y fait penser, mais ça me fait irrémédiablement penser à une cocotte qui va exploser » Avait fait Mike.

« Yep d'accord avec toi ! » avait fait Jack à la stupeur générale.

Déjà que Mike ne sorte pas une énormité, c'était déjà pas si courant, mais que Jack soit d'accord, sans y apporter de nuances, surtout dans ce cas précis, c'était vraiment flippant.

« Jack… » Avait dit Annabelle essayant d'attirer l'attention du capitaine qui était maintenant complètement tournée vers le « truc ».

« Oui ? »

« C'est déjà arrivé ? »

« Non, du moins, pas que je sache… ! »

« Si on pouvait ouvrir le capot et regarder dedans, ça serait plus pratique… » Avait dit Charlotte.

« Et, qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche ? » Avait demandé Annabelle qui ne s'était jamais beaucoup passionnée pour le machin.

« Pour commencer son système d'autodéfense qui tue quiconque essaye d'ouvrir la trappe de maintenance… » Avait fait Jack en tournant autour du truc.

« Ça me semble une bonne raison… » Avait admis Annabelle.

« Une suggestion, Jack ? » Avait-elle demandé.

« Il a essayé de l'ouvrir à plusieurs reprise, déjà sur l'ordre de Whitman, et à chaque fois ce truc l'a tué… » Avait protesté Charlotte à la surprise de tous, à commencer par l'intéressé.

Annabelle regardait toujours Jack, si quelqu'un avait une chance d'avancer une suggestion cohérente, c'était lui.

« Là, comme ça ? Non ! » Avait fait Jack.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que nous ayons beaucoup de temps… alors, si vous avez le moindre début de suggestion, n'hésitez pas… »

« Ben, si j'avais mon scanner… »

« Suis pas sur que ce soit ce qu'on te demande » avait fait Richard que ce bruit rendait nerveux.

« Un scanner ? C'est une idée ça ! Est-ce que l'on a ça en stock ? » Avait demandé Annabelle à l'adresse de Tobey.

« Ben y en a un à l'infirmerie mais je doute que vous arriviez à mettre ce truc dedans même si vous arrivez à le déplacer… » Avait répondu l'archiviste.

« Rien d'autre ? »

« Non, Madame »

« Si ! » Avait fait Jack tout en continuant étudier le machin avec un air circonspect.

« Pardon ? Je sais mieux que toi, ce qu'il y a dans les archive quant même ! »

« Pas sûr ! » Avait fait Jack, puis il avait expliqué à l'adresse d'Annabelle :

« Sous Johnson, c'était moi qui était chargé des archives… »

« Et on a un scanner non identifié comme tel, dans les archives ? » Avait demandé Annabelle.

« Non, pas dans les archives, dans le coffre ! » Avait répondu Jack.

« Dans le coffre, vous êtes sur ? »

« Yep ! »

Du coffre, Richard avait sorti un paquet avec ficelle et cachet de cire marqué NH512 – 1898, objets confisqués.

Il l'avait ouvert devant tout le monde dans l'aire centrale, Jack se tenait en retrait bien sagement.

« Ce qui ressemble à un bracelet de cuir… » Avait-il dit.

Annabelle l'avait pris en main et l'avait regardé, intriguée :

« C'est un scanner ça ? »

Jack avait souri et avait tendu la main, elle avait hésité un instant et lui avait remis. Sans attendre Jack l'avait remis à son poignet gauche et avait ouvert un petit boîtier…

Il avait trafiqué, un peu avec puis s'était retourné en direction du truc.

« Oh ! Voilà qui est intéressant… » Avait-il fait.

« Intéressant ? Quand **tu** auras fini de faire ton intéressant… »

« Suffit, Richard ! » Avait intimé Annabelle.

Jack avait fait lentement le tour du truc en gardant les yeux fixés sur son bracelet avec l'air très concentré, puis s'était arrêté en face de la trappe de maintenance, là, après avoir adressé un sourcil amusé à Richard, il avait dit :

« Je crois qu'on va pouvoir ouvrir le capot ! Est-ce que je vous ai précisé que ce truc avait aussi une fonction télécommande universelle ?»

Et là-dessus, sous le regard impressionné de l'assistance, les boulons qui retenaient la trappe s'étaient dévissés suffisamment pour pouvoir être retirés à la main.

« Et, normalement j'ai désamorcé l'auto défense… »

Comme personne ne semblait avoir l'intention de se porter volontaire pour aller vérifier, il avait ajouté :

« Bon, je suppose qu'il est plus sage que je vérifie moi-même… »

« Jack… ! » Avait fait Annabelle.

Il avait répondu par un sourire confiant, et il avait été démonter la plaque.

« Ouah ! » Avait fait Jack avec un mouvement de recul.

« De quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a… ? »

« Jamais vu ça ! Je veux dire ce genre de technologie… »

« Y a pas un truc qui ressemble à une soupape ? » Avait suggéré Mike à la consternation générale.

« Oui, peut-être… » Avait répondu Jack en commençant à mettre son nez à l'intérieur.

Jack avait continué de trifouiller un bon moment se faisant aider de Charlotte et de Mike. Pour occuper sa nervosité, Richard avait étalé sur le bureau de Susan le reste du contenu du paquet : Une montre à gousset, une alliance, une clef et un médaillon…

La clef avait tout de suite attiré son attention, et lui avait attiré celle d'Annabelle, et par ricochet, celles de plusieurs de ses collègues :

« Oui, c'est une clef, tout ce qu'il y a d'ordinaire… » Avait fait Annabelle réalisant, au fur et à mesure, ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux : une clef tout à fait ordinaire pour elle, mais dont la présence dans un paquet scellé depuis presque un siècle avait de quoi surprendre…

La montre, elle, était d'époque, pour l'alliance c'était plus difficile à déterminer…

Le médaillon était vieux et usé, la chaîne en était cassée… mais c'était un cœur brisé de facture très actuelle !

Elle avait machinalement frotté sa surface réalisant en le faisant que c'était du sang séché qu'elle enlevait…

Il était gravé… sur une face : Rose, sur l'autre : Londres 1941… ?

Richard avait froncé les sourcils.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé… Je devrais pouvoir arriver à neutraliser le problème… » Avait dit Jack, puissortant enfin son nez de l'appareil qu'il avait commencé de désosser, il était resté figé en voyant le médaillon passer de mains en mains.

Annabelle avait vu une telle détresse se peindre sur son visage qu'elle avait immédiatement fait signe à Karl, qui l'avait en sa possession, de le lui rendre.

Jack l'avait pris d'une main hésitante, l'avait doucement caressé du plat de son pouce, avant de le mettre subrepticement dans sa poche.

« Je pense que je devrais pouvoir arriver à arrêter le processus, mais il serait peut-être plus sage d'évacuer la base… » Avait-il expliqué…

« Moi, je reste, de toute façon si ce truc doit sauter, m'est avis qu'ici ou dehors… » Avait fait Richard.

« Jack ? » avait dit Annabelle.

« Ce n'est pas certain effectivement que ça fasse une différence, mais vu comme elle est construite, il faudrait déjà une explosion méchamment puissante pour détruire la base entièrement» Avait fait Charlotte.

« Donc, il n'est pas utile que ceux qui ne sont pas indispensables reste, Jack de quoi avez-vous besoin ? »

« D'une paires de mains supplémentaires, si Richard tient à rester : il peut faire l'affaire, mais je vais aussi avoir besoin de vous Charlotte, je suis désolé… Oh et, Tobey, avant de quitter la base, j'aurais besoin du drôle de tournevis qui est stocké dans la section juillet 67… »

« Un tournevis ? » Avait demandé Tobey.

« Yep, un tournevis truciforme… ! » Avait confirmé Jack.

La base n'avait pas sauté, Annabelle était restée pour surveiller les opérations et soutenir moralement la pauvre Charlotte qui n'en menait pas large mais s'était quand même montrée à la hauteur. Finalement, après un hoquet et un étrange râle, la machine s'était enfin calmée.

Jack avait rendu son bracelet, mais avait récupéré sa montre, l'alliance et évidement le demi cœur.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » avait demandé Richard.

« Voyage temporel… » Avait dit Jack en vérifiant l'état de sa montre.

« Oui, mais Londres 1941, ce truc est sous scellé depuis 1898 » Avait fait Mike dubitatif :

« Tu étais à Londres en 1941, mais t'es quand même pas retourné en 1898 pour le mettre là-dedans… »

Jack avait souri, il était presque toujours d'une rare patience avec Mike, surtout quand il sortait des inepties plus grosses que lui.

« Je ne suis pas une experte, mais ce genre de médaille, je ne crois pas que ça se faisait déjà en 1941 » Avait ajouté Susan.

« J'avoue que j'en sais rien, avait répondu Jack, en fait je l'ai achetée en 2005, mais la fille, je l'avais rencontrée en 1941 à Londres… » Avait expliqué, très succinctement, Jack, puis voyant l'air ahuri de Mike, il avait ajouté :

« Elle et moi on a voyagé dans l'espace et le temps ensemble avant que j'ai le petit accident qui a changé ma vie, nos chemins se sont alors séparés, et c'est en voulant la retrouver que j'ai atterri en 1898 et suis resté coincé.»

« Et ça, c'est quoi ? » Avait demandé Annabelle en regardant le bracelet dont le boîtier refusait obstinément de s'ouvrir entre ses mains.

« Mon module de secours »

« Je croyais que tu avais dit qu'il avait grillé ? » Avait fait remarquer Richard.

« Le manipulateur de vortex est HS, mais les autres fonctions sont toujours actives, un peu comme un couteau suisse, ce n'est pas parce que t'as cassé la lame qu'il ne sert plus à rien »

« Pourquoi il ne s'ouvre pas ? » Avait demandé Annabelle en le tendant à Jack.

« Parce qu'il y a une sécurité qui ne reconnaît que moi… »

« Et tu peux faire quoi, avec ça ? » Avait demandé Richard toujours suspicieux.

« Ben, de nos jours, zapper, et scanner… Bref rien de transcendant »

« Et notre machin, maintenant que vous l'avez à moitié démonté, vous en savez un peu plus… ? » Avait demandé Annabelle.

« Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je pense que ma théorie de verrou tient la route… »

« Tu as dit que tu n'avais jamais rien vu de pareil… »

« Oui et non… En fait je suis incapable de dire d'où ce truc peut venir, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je n'en devine pas le mécanisme par association… Si ce n'était pas le cas, je n'aurais pas pu le désactiver… »

Il avait été finalement décidé qu'on laisserait le machin tranquille, qu'on se contenterait de le surveiller et Jack avait pu garder son bien étrange couteau suisse, même si Richard avait bien évidement émis des réserves.

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre : **Annabelle Granger, Directrice de Torchwood 3

**Chapitre** : 07 – Les naufragés

**Auteur : **Takisys

**Béta** : Black59**  
Perso, Couple :** Jack Harkness, Alex Hopkins, Annabelle Granger, Henry Lothian et bcp d'autres.  
**Fandom : **Torchwood

**Résumé** : Fin 1987, Annabelle Granger prend la direction de Torchwood 3, elle découvre l'univers, sombre et malsain, d'une agence qui, sous couvert de protéger le monde contre une menace extraterrestre, use et abuse d'expédients inadmissibles afin de récupérer des technologies des plus dangereuses.

**Rating : **PG-13 – attention beaucoup plus sombre que la plupart de mes histoires !

**Disclaimer : **ces personnages appartiennent à la BBC et RTD, je ne fais que les emprunter pour m'amuser un peu et distraire les autres.

Jack était revenu de sa première semaine de vacance avec un très joli bronzage qu'il n'avait certainement pas attrapé au Pays de Galles, ni nulle part en Grande Bretagne. Personne ne savait où il avait été, pas même Annabelle, et lorsque cette dernière avait posé la question à Alex il avait répondu :

« C'est pas parce qu'il me baise qu'il me fait des confidences ! »

« Vous savez, Alex si vous désirez demander un transfert, je ne m'y opposerais pas… » Lui avait-elle alors proposé.

« Non, non… Je ne veux pas partir… Je ne sais rien de plus que les autres, c'est tout… » Avait-il bégayé au bord de la panique.

Le bruit courrait que Jack avait un autre amant, un officier, qui ne devait pas être tout jeune, qu'il aurait connu du temps de Johnson, ou peut-être même pendant la guerre…

Bref, pour Annabelle la nature des éventuels sentiments que pouvaient partager Jack et Alex restait très trouble.

Jack avait repris son service dans le calme, au fil des mois, sa place au sein de l'équipe c'était peu à peu normalisée, même si tout le monde n'adhérait pas forcément à son histoire de voyageur temporel.

« Pourquoi je me casserais la tête à mentir quand de toute façon personne ne croit la vérité ! » Avait-il un jour répondu.

L'onde de choc avait secoué toute la ville jusqu'aux entrailles :

« C'était quoi ça ? » Avait fait Susan.

« Un tremblement de terre ? » Avait proposé Mike.

Jack avait ouvert son bracelet tandis que Karl se ruait sur les écoutes cibistes et Mike sur celle de la police.

« Une onde de choc… ! » Avait dit Jack.

« Ça vient des docks, Madame ! » Avait fait Mike.

« Oh, seigneur ! » Avait fait Karl attirant l'attention de tous.

« C'est une soucoupe volante qui se serait crashée dans un des hangars ! » Avait-il relayé à la consternation générale.

« Toutes les voitures, Mike, vous vous occupez de faire boucler le périmètre, Alex, vous venez avec nous… Jack ? »

Jack était perplexe… :

« Une soucoupe volante ? » Avait-il fait l'air dubitatif.

« Semblerait que tu t'es fait rattraper par tes histoires ! » S'était moqué Richard.

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés sur les lieux, ils avaient du faire évacuer les curieux tandis que les pompiers et la police arrivaient, il fallait dire que ça valait le coup d'œil ! Ce qui ressemblait effectivement à une énorme soucoupe volante s'était encastrée, contre toutes probabilités et lois naturelles, dans la façade d'un entrepôt de briques rouges.

« C'est ce qui s'appelle rater son atterrissage ! » Avait dit Charlotte.

« Un cargo Makygh, je dirais » Avait fait Jack avec une vilaine moue tout en jouant avec son « couteau suisse ».

« Une véritable épave volante ! » Avait-il Ajouté.

« N'aurait-il pas dû pulvériser ce hangar ? » Avait demandé Annabelle très mal à l'aise avec la vision qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

« Si c'était une tentative d'atterrissage, oui certainement, mais ce n'est pas le cas ! » Avait répondu Jack et il avait ajouté :

« Ça, c'est ce que j'appelle rater son surf en beauté ! »

« Surf ? »

« Yep, Une technique de pilotage utilisée pour gagner de la vélocité en économisant le carburant… ça consiste à utiliser les failles spatiotemporelles… non pas en se jetant dedans, ça, ça se serait du suicide, mais en les abordant sous le bon angle pour rebondir… » Avait-il expliqué gestes à l'appui.

« Tu veux dire que ce truc a voulu surfer sur notre faille et s'est raté ! » Avait fait Alex.

« Nope, si s'était le cas, soit il ne serait pas là, soit il aurait explosé le hangar… »

« Alors ? » Avait fait Annabelle.

« L'abruti de pilote a raté son angle d'attaque, dieu sait où à l'autre bout de l'univers, et son vaisseau est passé au travers de la faille et est ressorti par la nôtre avec pertes et fracas… ! » Avait fini Jack tout en continuant d'avancer et de bidouiller son bracelet.

« Est-ce que l'équipage a survécu ? »

« C'est ce que j'essaie de déterminer… et j'espère très sincèrement que ce truc déraille… » Avait dit Jack en levant un regard désespéré vers le navire.

« Qu'est-ce qui y a ? Tu sais ce qu'il y a là dedans ? » Avait demandé Richard en vérifiant une énième fois son arme.

« Range ça ! » Avait dit Jack.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jack ? Il n'y a pas de survivants ? » Avait demandé à son tour Annabelle.

« Oh, si ! Ça grouille de vie la dedans, beaucoup trop, beaucoup trop… » Avait dit Jack la gorge serrée.

« Arrête ton cirque ! » Avait fait Richard exaspéré :

« Et ferme la, si t'es pas capable de nous dire à quoi on doit s'attendre… »

Annabelle avait tourné son regard sur Jack, il avait l'air plus bouleversé qu'effrayé.

« C'est un cargo, un transport de marchandises, pas d'êtres vivants… » Avait dit Jack.

« Que voulez-vous dire… et de quel genre d'êtres vivants parle t'on ici ? » Avait-elle demandé.

« Je ne suis pas sûr des Ahdlgyeo ou peut-être des Ghujikoi en tous les cas humanoïdovégétales. »

« Huma… végétal ? »

« Oui, espèces vivantes végétales, elles sont presque toujours très pacifiques… vu la façon dont ils sont entassés là dedans, probablement des réfugiés… »

« Des réfugiés ? » S'était effrayé Annabelle prenant la mesure du désarroi du capitaine, et de l'ampleur de la catastrophe à laquelle elle allait devoir faire face.

« Jack, dites-moi qu'il y a moyen de faire repartir ces… comment vous appelez… ces choses ? »

« Ces gens, Annabelle ! Des gens, des êtres vivants, pensants, souffrants et très probablement terrifiés… » Avait dit Jack s'engouffrant sans attendre dans le bâtiment tout en remettant son arme dans son holster.

À l'intérieur, ils avaient trouvé une vingtaines de créatures très vaguement humanoïdes qui semblaient être sorties pour constater les dégâts et avaient été effrayées par leur soudaine intrusion dans le hangar.

Jack leur avait fait signe de rester en arrière et s'était avancé seul en s'adressant aux voyageurs dans un langage inconnu.

Il avait semblé à Annabelle qu'il essayait différents dialectes, et il s'aidait de gestes qui n'avaient aucun sens à ses yeux, mais les naufragés, eux semblaient être intéressés, et avaient cessé de se replier vers leur navire.

Jack avait discuté seul avec eux un certain temps, la communication semblait ardue, mais il était cependant clair que de temps à autre le message passait.

« Ce sont bien des réfugiés, ils ont dû fuir leur monde suite à une catastrophe naturelle d'ampleur planétaire, en tous cas c'est ce qu'ils disent, de toute façon quelque soit la raison… » Avait expliqué Jack en revenant vers eux.

« Ils se sont fait fourguer cette épave, et l'armateur qui était probablement conscient de l'état de cette boîte de conserve, ne leur a pas fourni de pilote, ce truc était juste sur pilotage automatique… »

« Pilotage automatique ? Mais vous aviez l'air de sous-entendre que cette technique de vol était délicate… ? »

L'avait coupé Annabelle.

« Yep, toute la misère du monde, et il se trouve toujours des ordures pour en profiter » Avait fait Jack avec un air dégoûté.

« Si je comprend bien, il n'y a aucune chance qu'ils repartent » Avait fait Richard avec un nœud dans la gorge.

Jack et Annabelle l'avait regardé, la procédure que préconisait Torchwood dans de tel cas était un « nettoyage systématique »

« De combien d'individus parle-t-on, là, Jack » Avait fait Annabelle.

« Plus de 2000, cela dit, s'ils ne quittent pas rapidement notre atmosphère, ils sont condamnés… elle est toxique pour eux » Avait expliqué Jack.

« Mais ces gens sont sortis sans protection ? » Avait demandé Alex qui les observait avec insistance.

« Oui, ils n'en n'ont pas ! » Avait répondu Jack.

« Seigneur… ! » Avait échappé Annabelle complètement dépassée.

« C'est un Makygh de classe 4H63, il y a peut-être moyen d'arriver à le faire décoller, son système d'inertie fonctionne toujours… » Avait dit Jack.

« Je croyais qu'ils n'avaient pas de pilote ? » Lui avait fait remarquer Richard.

« Je peux le piloter, mais il va falloir d'abord le réparer, et pour cela je vais avoir besoin d'aide, et puis ça risque de prendre un peu de temps… »

« Combien de temps ? » Avait demandé Annabelle qui était prête à accepter n'importe quel début de solution qui n'impliquait pas qu'elle ordonne un génocide.

« Ça dépend des dégâts, il faut que je monte à bord, mais je tablerais sur un minimum de 2 ou 3 jours… »

« Ok ! On devrait pouvoir boucler le périmètre sans trop de difficulté, de toute façon ces docks sont voués à une destruction à court terme…non ? »

La petite équipe de Torchwood avait passé le reste de la journée à organiser l'évacuation de la zone, et son bouclage avec l'aide des pompiers et de la police tandis que Jack, accompagné de Richard, Charlotte et Alex, s'était rendu à bord pour évaluer les dégâts et les réparations…

A suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre : **Annabelle Granger, Directrice de Torchwood 3

**Chapitre** : 07 – Travail d'équipe

**Auteur : **Takisys

**Béta** : Black59**  
Perso, Couple :** Jack Harkness, Alex Hopkins, Annabelle Granger, Henry Lothian et bcp d'autres.  
**Fandom : **Torchwood

**Résumé** : Fin 1987, Annabelle Granger prend la direction de Torchwood 3, elle découvre l'univers, sombre et malsain, d'une agence qui, sous couvert de protéger le monde contre une menace extraterrestre, use et abuse d'expédients inadmissibles afin de récupérer des technologies des plus dangereuses.

**Rating : **PG-13 – attention beaucoup plus sombre que la plupart de mes histoires !

**Disclaimer : **ces personnages appartiennent à la BBC et RTD, je ne fais que les emprunter pour m'amuser un peu et distraire les autres.

* * *

Annabelle ne s'était rendue à bord que le troisième jour. Charlotte qui y avait passé les deux derniers, lui servait de guide :

« Je vous préviens, Madame, c'est impressionnant, il y en a partout, ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux pour la capacité de ce rafiot, comme dit Jack»

Les créatures s'entassaient effectivement jusque dans les couloirs.

« Ils n'ont aucune connaissance technique… Non pas que j'y comprenne grand-chose, je me contente de faire ce que me dit Jack, lui, en revanche, il est manifestement dans son élément ! »

C'était aussi ce qu'avait convenu Richard avec beaucoup plus de réticences. Jack était parfaitement à l'aise avec ces gens et dans cet environnement.

Elle l'était beaucoup moins et ne savait trop comment se comporter quand ces créatures l'agrippaient au passage, telles de vieilles ronces desséchées. Charlotte se dégageait assez vivement, elle n'aimait déjà pas être touchée par des humains, alors là, elle était un peu brusque…

Elles avaient fini par atteindre la salle des machines où elles avaient trouvé Jack absorbé dans la contemplation d'un fatras gélatineux.

« Tu t'en sors ? » Avait demandé Charlotte.

Jack s'était gratté la nuque avec une grimace perplexe :

« Je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais fait ce branchement comme ça, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il faille s'en contenter ! » Avait-il soupiré en se relevant pour accueillir Annabelle.

Elle était incapable d'identifier quoique ce soit, et il ne lui était jamais venu à l'idée qu'il puisse y avoir autant de parties molles dans un vaisseau, et elle en avait fait la remarque déclenchant la bonne humeur de Jack :

« C'est un cargo Makygh, mais il a été amélioré par des knHagtag et le diversificateur lui est Vesilon, bref… Il est fait de bric et de broc, comme la plupart des vaisseaux marchands qui traînent leurs vieilles carcasses un peu trop longtemps dans l'espace. »

« Et, vous vous en sortez comment ? » Avait-elle demandé complètement déconcertée.

« Jai réussi à réaligner l'inertie, reste un problème d'alimentation directionnelle qui devrait être résolu d'ici ce soir, si Murphy ne s'en mêle pas… ! »

« Murphy ? »

« Oui, Murphy ! C'est la faute à Murphy ! Ou la loi de Murphy, comme vous voulez » Avait fait Jack qui semblait avoir trouvé ce qu'il devait faire avec le truc gélatineux.

Annabelle avait alors cherché une réponse du côté de Charlotte.

« Loi de Murphy ou loi de l'emmerdement maximum*, bien connu de tout informaticien… » Avait traduit la jeune femme.

« De… Oh ! D'accord… ! » Avait fait Annabelle.

« Donc, on touche au but ? » Avait-elle demandé, espérant que cette incroyable histoire arrivaient enfin à son dénouement et puisse être rapidement oubliée.

« Ben… après, il va encore falloir faire décoller cet ectoplasme, et ça… c'est pas gagné ! »

« Je suppose que le pilote automatique ne peut pas s'en charger ? »

« Y a pas de risque ! » Avait-il répondu.

« En revanche, une fois en géostation je devrais pouvoir calculer le surf avec suffisamment de précision… »

Annabelle avait ressenti un pincement au cœur, Jack était prêt à partir avec ces gens, il n'avait émis aucune réserve lorsque le problème que représentait l'absence de pilote s'était posé, il pouvait piloter ce rafiot, et conduire ces gens à bon port… Et de toute façon, personne d'autre sur Terre ne pouvait le faire.

Lorsque le projet de sauvetage des réfugiés avait été mis sur la table, la discussion avait été âpre, les problèmes soulevés étant multiples.

Si personne n'était emballé à l'idée d'avoir à faire disparaître des centaines d'êtres vivants, même extraterrestres, il n'en restait pas moins que Londres ne le verrait probablement pas de cet œil, et qu'ils pourraient fort bien le payer de leurs vies.

« Londres n'a pas besoin de le savoir… » Avait fait remarquer Alex.

« Ils sont probablement déjà au courant… » Avait fait Richard.

« Non ! » Avait dit Annabelle, et elle avait expliqué :

« Si c'était le cas, je les aurais déjà sur le dos »

« C'est une question de temps, et je n'accuse personne, ici de délation… » Avait commencé Richard et il avait continué :

« Il y a beaucoup trop de témoins… »

« Oui, c'est aussi ce à quoi je pensais… » Avait fait Mike qui n'était manifestement pas emballé à l'idée de se retrouver avec une opération de nettoyage de cette envergure sur les bras…

« Je suppose qu'un tel cas de figure n'est jamais arrivé par le passé ? » Avait soupiré Annabelle.

« Non, ou du moins pas avec les moyens de communications actuel, les informations circulent beaucoup trop vite de nos jours pour espérer les intercepter » Avait dit Susan.

« Il nous reste la technique de Jack : culot et retcon… » Avait dit Alex.

« Pardon ? » Avait demandé Annabelle qui ignorait de quoi il pouvait bien parler.

« Il embobine les témoins et il les drogue pour couronner le tout » Avait résumé Richard.

« ??? »

« Le retcon est une drogue qui efface de la mémoire les événements récents, à plus faible dose, elle peut faciliter la suggestion… » Avait commencé d'expliquer Alex.

« Et Jack s'en sert pour faire avaler des couleuvres grosses comme mon bras aux témoins » Avait ajouté Richard.

« Personnellement, je ne comprends pas ce que vous avez tous à lui reprocher de préférer ça, à la balle dans la tête préconisée par Londres… ! » Avait fait Mike.

« Je crois que Mike marque un point » Avait fait Annabelle et, se retournant vers Alex :

« Et cette drogue, elle est efficace ? Peut-on l'utiliser facilement et à plus grande échelle ? »

« On en connait pas les effets à long termes, ni même le mode d'emploi » Avait protesté Richard.

« Alex, s'il vous plait… » L'avait coupé Annabelle.

« C'est vrai, mais Jack s'en sert très régulièrement et en a donné la formule à Torchwood depuis des années, du temps de Johnson, je crois, peut-être même avant ! Son efficacité est prouvée, et je peux en fabriquer suffisamment pour droguer toute la ville et Londres en prime si nécessaire… »

« Tu imagines réellement effacer trois jours de la mémoire de toute une ville, est-ce que tu as idées des conséquences, sans compter… »

« Pas effacer, ce serait trop dangereux, et puis une amnésie collective d'une telle ampleur soulèverait des questions et nous ramènerait au point de départ » Avait répondu Alex.

« Je vois que vous y avez réfléchi, qu'est-ce que vous proposez, Alex ? » Avait demandé Annabelle.

« On monte un bateau qui tienne à peu près la route, exemple le tournage d'un film catastrophe sur les docks, et pour le faire avaler, on mélange du retcon en quantité infime dans les réservoirs d'eau potable… ça devrait suffire »

« Ben tiens ! » Avait fait Richard.

« Personnellement, je préfère cette solution là, aux meurtres en série… » Avait dit Annabelle.

« Évidement… ! » Avait convenu Richard.

Entre l'organisation du retconnage de la ville et celui, tout préventif, du siège de Londres, plus l'intendance de l'équipe qui secondait Jack à bord du vaisseau, les trois jours avaient filé très vite et si le départ de Jack avait été évoqué, il n'avait pas vraiment été débattu.

Jack avait renvoyé l'équipe à terre, mais n'était pas redescendu, il partirait sans même un au revoir…

Alex faisait l'autruche et ne desserrait pas les dents.

L'attente avait été longue après le retour des mécanos improvisés, deux heures s'étaient écoulées et le vaisseau avait bien émis quelques bruits bizarres mais c'était tout.

« Ça risque de prendre un peu de temps » Avait expliqué Charlotte.

« Il n'a droit qu'à un seul essai » Avait-elle ajouté.

Alors, ils étaient restés là, à contempler le vaisseau alors que le soleil disparaissait derrière l'horizon.

Finalement, il s'était ébranlé avec une lenteur étonnante, avait semblé hésiter puis s'était élevé lourdement pour se mettre en géostation dans l'axe de la lune : il n'était plus qu'un point… Puis, il était revenu comme l'éclair, grossissant à vu d'œil, ils s'étaient tous inutilement jetés à terre… Lorsqu'ils avaient relevé la tête le vaisseau avait disparu.

Ils avaient ri.

Depuis son arrivée à Cardiff, c'était la première fois qu'elle les voyait rire de bon cœur : ils avaient réussi et ensemble un incroyable sauvetage.

Evidement, Jack était parti, mais il n'était pas question que cela gâche la fête.

« Vous croyez qu'il retrouvera sa route ? Je veux dire pour rentrer chez lui ? » Avait demandé Susan.

« Pour autant que je sache, il n'a plus de chez lui » Avait dit Annabelle.

« De toute façon, ça pourra pas être pire qu'ici… » Avait dit Alex en regardant ses baskets.

Ils avaient fini la soirée au pub et n'avaient pas bu d'eau.

A suivre…

* * *

Loi de Murphy ou loi de l'emmerdement maximum : pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, allez faire un tour dans google, ça vaut le détour !


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre : **Annabelle Granger, Directrice de Torchwood 3

**Chapitre** : 09 – Flashback : Henry Lothian, première rencontre.

**Auteur : **Takisys

**Béta** : Black59**  
Perso, Couple :** Jack Harkness, Henry Lothian et d'autres.  
**Fandom : **Torchwood

**Résumé** **de la Série** : Fin 1987, Annabelle Granger prend la direction de Torchwood 3, elle découvre l'univers, sombre et malsain, d'une agence qui, sous couvert de protéger le monde contre une menace extraterrestre, use et abuse d'expédients inadmissibles afin de récupérer des technologies des plus dangereuses.

**Rating : **PG-13 – attention beaucoup plus sombre que la plupart de mes histoires !

**Disclaimer : **ces personnages appartiennent à la BBC et RTD, je ne fais que les emprunter pour m'amuser un peu et distraire les autres.

* * *

Henry était de ses enfants qui avaient grandi avec la guerre, et dès que l'occasion s'était présentée, il s'était fait enrôler, pour cela, il avait gratté sa date de naissance évidemment !

A 15 ans à peine, il avait déjà vu le feu et participé à plusieurs embuscades, il avait atterri sur le front africain, bien loin de sa terre natale…

Mais la guerre était finie et l'armée faisait le ménage dans ses rangs, et l'adolescent se sentait humilié d'être ainsi renvoyé à ses études.

Ils étaient cinq dans ce camion qui les ramenait vers la piste d'envol, Henry ne connaissait que Matthews, un écossais, les trois autres étaient anglais, l'un d'eux Mike n'avait pas plus de treize ans. Henry lui était l'aîné, mais cela faisait 18 mois qu'il avait quitté le sol britannique.

L'avion aux armes de la RAF les attendait en bout de piste, le pilote les avait regardés avec une moue amusée :

« Prenez en bien soin, celui-ci est un futur Lord, Jack ! » Avait dit Mac Gillian.

« Oooh ! Vous m'en direz tant ! » Avait répondu le pilote en lui secouant la tignasse avec une familiarité déplacée.

Henry s'était dégagé et avait fusillé l'homme du regard : il n'était plus un gamin !

Ils étaient montés à bord, on les avait fait assoir à même le sol le long de la carlingue, ce truc n'était pas fait pour transporter des passagers.

Henry ne pouvait lâcher le pilote des yeux, c'était exactement le genre de type qu'un garçon de son âge avait envie de prendre pour modèle, avec désinvolture, il inspirait la force dans chacun de ses mouvements et il portait l'uniforme des as de la RAF, des Héros du Royaume Unis, avec un méchant accent américain… Ce qui lui faisait d'autant plus honneur !

Mais le pilote ne voyait en eux qu'une bande de gamins qu'il devait ramener à la maison, et ça ne faisait que renforcer le sentiment d'humiliation d'Henry, et qu'avait eu donc besoin Mac Gillian de préciser sa lignée, ça n'avait d'ailleurs pas vraiment eu l'air d'impressionner le pilote.

Henry s'était assoupi malgré les secousses et le bruit, c'est une détonation qui l'avait réveillé en sursaut, l'avion piquait, on leur avait tiré dessus ?

Le pilote avait gueulé quelque chose comme cramponnez-vous, avec le bruit, c'était difficile à dire, de toute façon il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire : il y avait un trou dans la carlingue au niveau de la queue… !

Henry avait attrapé Mike qui paniquait et s'était allongé de tout son long sur lui pour le maintenir au sol et l'empêcher de se cogner partout, le gamin pleurait…

Il y avait eu un premier choc puis un rebond et l'avion s'était immobilisé dans une dune de sable !

Henry avait libéré le petit Mike et s'était assuré qu'il n'était que secoué, le gosse l'avait repoussé comme il avait lui-même repoussé le pilote et il avait répondu de la même manière…

« Ça va ? » Avait-il demandé aux autres qui avaient acquiescé en se relevant péniblement, le pilote lui était resté immobile, inconscient ? S'était pris à espérer Henry avec un nœud dans la gorge…

Alors l'homme avait repris conscience, cherchant sa respiration comme un asthmatique… Mais ça n'avait pas duré, il avait rapidement réalisé la situation et s'était redressé en hurlant :

« Tout le monde dehors, tout de suite ! »

Il n'avait eu aucun mal à débloquer la porte sur laquelle Matthews et Georges s'escrimaient depuis deux bonnes minutes…

« Droit devant, au pas de course » Avait-il ordonné en entraînant les deux plus jeunes d'entre eux dans sa course.

Ils étaient en plein désert, et courir dans le sable n'est pas très efficace, mais l'avion avait pris feu et le danger était réel.

Le souffle de l'explosion les avait littéralement taclés, Henry s'était retrouvé le nez dans le sable et Georges lui était tombé dessus, Matthews était un peu plus loin devant, et avait fait signe qu'il était OK, alors Henry avait regardé derrière lui.

Le pilote gisait dans le sable, une pièce de métal enfichée entre les omoplates coté droit, Mike et Gareth étaient coincés sous lui.

« Doucement » Leur avait intimés Henry.

Mais lorsqu'il l'avait retourné, le pilote était mort et Henry avait fermé ses grands yeux bleus qui fixaient le ciel.

Ils étaient seuls en plein désert sans eau, l'avion continuait de brûler et il n'avait aucune idée de la direction à prendre, cela dit il n'était pas sûr que ça change grand-chose… Leurs chances étaient maigres.

Alors, contre toute vraisemblance, l'homme avait repris conscience, cherchant sa respiration comme un poisson hors de l'eau, comme il l'avait fait dans l'avion…

Mais ça n'avait pas duré, ses yeux s'étaient à nouveau éteints en même temps que son souffle…

Les garçons étaient sidérés, presque effrayés…

Quelques minutes plus tard ça avait recommencé, l'homme semblait lutter désespérément pour revenir à la vie…

« Mat aide moi » Avait Dit Henry, mais l'écossais avait hésité et les yeux de l'homme s'étaient à nouveau fixés dans le vide.

« Aide-moi à lui retirer ce truc !» Avait-il alors ordonné.

« La blessure… S'est… » Avait bégayé Matthews

La blessure avait cicatrisé autour de la pièce de métal, et ils en avaient eu d'autant plus de mal à la retirer.

Alors l'homme avait repris conscience une nouvelle fois, il lui avait fallu un petit moment pour retrouver son souffle, puis il s'était relevé comme si de rien n'était, avait jeté un regard désolé à son appareil qui finissait de se consumer, puis avait scruté l'horizon en tous sens.

« Rien de cassé ? » Leur avait-il demandé.

« Non, ça va… » Avait répondu Henry, les autres ayant manifestement avalé leurs langues.

« Bon, ben c'est pas gagné ! » Avait fait le pilote en se frottant la tête, puis il avait ajouté avec une drôle de grimace :

« Mais c'est pas perdu pour autant ! Première chose, ici, l'ennemi c'est le soleil ! »

« Sérieusement ?! » Avait répondu Henry sarcastique.

L'américain lui avait à nouveau secoué la tignasse, mais cette fois-ci Henry ne l'avait pas repoussé, il y avait quelque chose de magnétique dans ce type qui le subjuguait.

L'américain les avait fait allonger dans le sable, leur avait tous ramenés un vêtement sur la tête, et les avait recouverts d'une épaisse couche de sable…

« Essayez de dormir, vous aurez besoin de vos forces cette nuit, pour marcher » Leur avait-il dit.

« Et, vous ? »

« Moi, c'est pas un peu de soleil qui aura ma peau ! » Avait-il répondu.

Il les avait réveillés à la tombée de la nuit :

« On va commencer à marcher avant qu'il fasse trop froid, comme ça vous aurez le temps de vous chauffer un peu… » Avait-il dit.

Ils avaient soif et ils avaient faim, mais aucun d'eux ne s'était plaint, ils étaient des soldats, n'est-ce pas ?

« Vous savez au moins où on va ? »

« Y a un oasis dans cette direction, suis pas sûr de la distance, mais ça devrait être faisable… »

« Comment pouvez-vous être sûr de la direction ? » Avait demandé Georges.

« Les étoiles, toujours suivre les étoiles »

« Oui mais elles bougent, elles aussi, les étoiles » Avait fait valoir Henry.

« Bien sûr, et il faut en tenir compte… » Avait répondu le pilote avec un sourire confiant.

Ils avaient marché jusqu'à ce que le soleil recommence à chauffer, le pilote avait porté tour à tour Mike et Gareth qui donnaient des signes de faiblesse et menaçaient de ralentir le groupe.

« On s'arrête ici ! »

« Il est où votre oasis ? » Avait fait Henry.

« Il ne devrait plus être loin, mais vous ne pouvez pas continuer… » Avait-il dit contemplant les enfants qui s'étaient laissés tomber au sol d'épuisement.

« En fait vous n'en savez rien ! » Avait dit Henry.

« Je l'ai aperçu avant qu'on se crash, et ce n'était pas un mirage, je suis passé au-dessus à l'aller… Je vais vous enterrer comme hier, et je vais aller chercher des secours… »

Ils étaient trop épuisés pour argumenter, Mike pleurait d'épuisement, le capitaine lui avait passé la main dans les cheveux et l'avait confié à Henry qui l'avait invité à s'allonger prêt de lui.

L'homme les avait à nouveau recouverts de sable puis, juste avant de partir, il avait dit :

« Vous ne bougez sous aucun prétexte, il y a des pillards dans le désert, ainsi vous êtes presque invisibles, il faut être sur vous pour vous voir… compris ? »

« Oui, et vous, vous nous retrouverez ? »

« Yep, pas de soucis, mon garçon ! »

Et il était parti.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il en a à faire lui, de nous, pourquoi il reviendrait… » Avait fait Georges.

« Il reviendra » avait affirmé Henry.

« Et de toute façon on n'a pas le choix, le soleil aurait raison de nous en quelques heures »

Leurs bouches étaient pâteuses, parler demandait un effort surhumain, respirer était douloureux…

C'était le mufle d'un dromadaire qui avait réveillé Henry !

« Eh ! » Avait-il protesté mollement.

« Tiens bois » Avait fait la voix de l'américain, il était revenu au soleil couchant, accompagné d'un bédouin et de cinq dromadaires et bien sur de l'eau et des dattes.

Ils avaient passé deux jours parmi les bédouins, à reprendre des forces, puis ils avaient repris la route vers le Caire avec une caravane qui remontait dans cette direction.

L'homme arrivait à se faire comprendre des nomades, et sa façon de parler l'arabe avait l'air de les réjouir, pourtant ces types n'étaient pas réputés pour aimer les anglais, ni les américains… Il avait l'air parfaitement à l'aise avec ces gens, beaucoup plus qu'Henry et ses compagnons d'infortunes.

Au Caire, il les avait confiés au consulat après les avoir mis en garde :

« Ce qui c'est passé dans le désert, si vous voulez rester en vie, oubliez le… Ne cherchez pas à savoir, ni à comprendre… ! »

Il n'avait pas posé de question, mais l'image de cet homme s'était ancrée en lui avec une force incroyable, quelque part au fond de lui, Henry savait déjà que cette rencontre déterminerait le reste de sa vie.

A suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre : **Annabelle Granger, Directrice de Torchwood 3

**Chapitre** : 10 – Flashback : Capitaine Jack Harkness.

**Auteur : **Takisys

**Béta** : Black59**  
Perso, Couple :** Jack Harkness, Henry Lothian et d'autres.  
**Fandom : **Torchwood

**Résumé** **de la Série** : Fin 1987, Annabelle Granger prend la direction de Torchwood 3, elle découvre l'univers, sombre et malsain, d'une agence qui, sous couvert de protéger le monde contre une menace extraterrestre, use et abuse d'expédients inadmissibles afin de récupérer des technologies des plus dangereuses.

**Rating : **PG-13 – attention beaucoup plus sombre que la plupart de mes histoires !

**Disclaimer : **ces personnages appartiennent à la BBC et RTD, je ne fais que les emprunter pour m'amuser un peu et distraire les autres.

* * *

Rentré au pays Henry avait fait l'école militaire. En 51, il avait été assigné, pour son premier véritable poste, comme estafette du général Scott Fitzgerald Johnson, héros de guerre plusieurs fois médaillés et une belle tête de cochon qui n'avait rien à envier à Churchill…

Henry aurait pu prétendre à plus, il aurait pu se faire pistonner, mais ce n'était pas dans son tempérament, ni dans son éducation, son titre, il l'aurait en héritage, il ne pouvait rien y changer, le reste, il devrait le mériter…

« Lothian, vous veillerez personnellement à ce que Stevenson est ce rapport avant 18 heures »

« Oui Monsieur, les ordres de routes à signer, Monsieur, sont sur votre bureau…»

« Merci, Lothian… J'ai vu que vous aviez demandé une journée ? »

« Oui Monsieur, affaire de famille… »

« Rien de grave, j'espère… »

« Au contraire, ma sœur se fiance… » Avait-il répondu.

Le général avait souri et lui avait tendu sa feuille de route…

« Ça se passe à Cardiff ?»

« J'en ai bien peur, Monsieur… »

Johnson lui avait fait profiter d'un transport aérien à destination de l'aéroport militaire de Cardiff qui se trouvait qu'à trente minutes de la propriété familiale.

Johnson était un drôle de type qu'Henry avait du mal à cerner. Dans l'ensemble, ses hommes le craignaient et le respectaient, mais il y avait chez lui quelque chose qui dérangeait Henry.

Peut-être sa façon de le regarder… Johnson savait, il en était presque sûr.

Mais qu'en était-il de Johnson ? Son bureau était tapissé de photos de ses pilotes, beaucoup étaient gansées de noir…

Chris l'avait déposé trop tôt à l'aérogare, alors, Henry s'était rendu à la buvette pour attendre que son avion soit sur le départ…

Là encore, les photos des as de la RAF tapissaient les murs, Henry n'y prêtait même plus attention…

Fût un temps, il se serait escrimé les yeux à les scruter une par une pour y chercher son pilote…

Mais ce temps là était révolu, Henry avait 22 ans, il avait cessé de fantasmer sur le héros de son enfance et de le chercher…

Mais c'est toujours lorsque vous renoncez à chercher les choses qu'elles se présentent d'elle-même à vous… Juste en face de lui, en bonne place au-dessus des alignements de bouteilles, trônait la photo de toute une escadrille avec Johnson au milieu, et le troisième type sur sa droite, c'était son pilote !

« La moitié de ces types font la queue à la soupe populaire, aujourd'hui… Si c'est pas une pitié ! » Avait fait le barman.

« Peut-être un peu exagéré, non ? » Avait répondu Henry, qui savait bien que beaucoup de pilotes avaient effectivement eu du mal à retourner à la vie civile.

L'homme avait grommelé quelque chose qu'Henry n'avait pas compris, ni vraiment cherché à comprendre.

« Vous les avez connus ? » Avait-il demandé.

« Yep ! »

Henry en avait identifié douze qui étaient en bonne place dans le bureau de Johnson, il énuméra leurs noms, espérant que le barman prendrait la relève…

« Mac Intosh, l'est taxi, c'ui la maintenant ! Stiff, jamais su son vrai nom ! Le beau gosse là, c'est Harkness, disparu sans laisser d'adresse, probablement retourné aux states et le moustachu c'est Campbell, a ouvert un bistrot dans le West End… »

Harkness, Jack avait noté Henry alors qu'un garçon de piste venait le prévenir que son avion était sur le départ et que le pilote n'attendrait pas.

Evidemment, le pilote était américain et avait du rentrer aux states, mais alors pourquoi, de tous ces pilotes, était-il le seul qui soit absent du bureau de Johnson ?

C'est étrange comment fonctionne la mémoire, s'était-il dit, l'adolescent qu'il était alors n'avait pas réalisé à quel point ce type était bandant… ! Mais c'était quand même le premier type sur lequel il avait véritablement fantasmé, et avec ça, réalisé qu'il pouvait être attiré par ceux de son sexe…

Henry appartenait à un monde où deux gentlemen pouvaient fort bien s'apprécier tant que l'on restait discret sur le sujet, et que cela ne vous empêchait pas de vous marier et de remplir vos devoirs de bon père de famille…

Les fiançailles de Christina avait été ennuyeuses à souhait. Son frère s'était montré odieux. Son futur beau-frère était un imbécile imbu de lui-même et son père avait bu plus qu'il n'aurait dû…

Henry s'était excusé dès la fin de l'après-midi, prétextant devoir rentrer à la base le soir même, et s'était fait déposé devant la gare par Octave… Il pouvait prendre le prochain train qui le ferrait arriver bien tard à Londres, ou choisir de dormir ici et de prendre le premier train du matin…

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds à Cardiff, il n'y connaissait plus personne et personne ne l'y connaissait plus… Avec les options que cela impliquait… Et il avait une méchante envie de s'encanailler !

Cardiff était une ville industrielle tournée vers son port, et ses pas l'avaient conduit vers le quartier des docks, là où se trouvaient les pubs les plus malfamés…

Il en avait fait trois avant de trouver le mélange qu'il cherchait : mauvais garçon et jolies gueules !

Il avait commandé une bière et avait été s'installer un peu à l'écart.

Quand le type était entré, Henry avait failli s'étrangler, ça ne pouvait être qu'une fantaisie de son esprit fatigué !

« Dehors immédiatement » Avait ordonné le barman.

« Ooh » Avait protesté l'homme, présentant ses paumes dans un geste qui se voulait apaisant.

« Tire-toi d'ici, tout de suite… »

« Un peu de respect ! » Était intervenu Henry.

« Toi, blanc bec, te mêle pas de ça… ! »

« C'est quoi votre problème ? » Avait fait Henry avec suffisamment d'assurance pour déstabiliser le barman. Le pilote, lui semblait avoir reporté son attention toute entière sur l'anatomie d'Henry et ça, sans aucune équivoque.

« Mon problème, c'est que ce type cherche la bagarre et que lors de son dernier passage, j'aie dû fermer une semaine pour réparation ! Alors dehors ! »

« C'est pas comme si t'avais pas été royalement indemnisé ! » Avait fait le pilote goguenard.

« Bon cela dit, si ce jeune homme à autre chose à me proposer… » Avait-il ajouté, accompagné d'une mimique qui n'avait rien de discrète.

« Vous voyez… ! » L'avait pris à témoin le barman.

« Ok, si on allait finir cette discussion ailleurs… Capitaine ? » Avait proposé Henry.

Henry avait entraîné le vétéran à l'extérieur, il n'avait pas envie de se montrer en spectacle, et ce type cherchait vraiment les ennuis, peut-être encore plus les ennuis qu'un bon coup.

Henry l'avait traîné dehors comme il l'aurait fait avec un type avec lequel il avait envie d'avoir une explication d'homme à homme, et le pilote avait suivi le mouvement sans trop d'histoire.

Puis, arrivé à l'angle de la rue l'homme avait changé d'avis et avait repris les rennes attrapant les deux poignets d'Henry dans une seule main pour le plaquer contre une porte cochère, se collant à lui de tout son long, cherchant sa bouche avec bestialité.

Henry avait lutté pour la forme, mais l'avait laissé accéder à sa bouche, répondant avec autant de fougue avant de s'en prendre au creux du coup qui était resté à sa portée, alors que l'homme fourrageait dans leurs pantalons pour libérer leurs membres et s'en emparait de sa main libre.

Ça avait été rapide, brutal, les deux hommes s'étaient rembrayés sans échanger un regard.

« Tu devrais pas traîner dans le coin, un coup de couteau est vite arrivé par ici ! » Avait dit l'homme en s'éloignant.

« Capitaine Jack Harkness ? » Avait appelé Henry.

L'homme s'était arrêté, avait hésité, puis s'était finalement retourné :

« Un conseil petit, oubli ce nom, si tu veux rester en vie ! »

Henry n'avait pas insisté, il avait acquiescé et avait pris la direction opposée.

Ce type était bien son pilote, maintenant, il en était sûr !

Henry était rentré à Londres avec la ferme intention d'en savoir plus, et cela, malgré la mise en garde. L'homme, qu'il avait retrouvé par hasard dans ce pub, était manifestement à la dérive et restait un mystère bien attrayant…

Lorsqu'il était arrivé le lendemain matin pour prendre son service, il avait trouvé le général en train de faire ses cartons !

« Lothian, soyez aimable de vous occuper du cas Mac Gregor personnellement, je ne suis pas sur que mon remplaçant soit à la hauteur pour ce coup là… »

« Vous nous quittez ? » Avait constaté Henry.

« Oui, mutation… ! » Avait répondu Johnson en entassant différents dossiers dans un classeur.

« Votre chauffeur ! Monsieur ! » Avait fait Ingrid en passant la tête par la porte… !

« Euh, oui, tout de suite, dites lui que j'arrive… ! »

Mais l'homme, un civil, s'était introduit dans le bureau sans plus de façon.

« Lothian, veillez à ce qu'Andrew est ce rapport dans les plus brefs délais… » Avait dit Johnson lui tendant le dossier, avant de faire signe au chauffeur qu'il était disposé à le suivre.

« Ça sera fait, Monsieur ! » Avait répondu Henry alors que les deux hommes quittaient déjà le bureau.

« Andrew ? » Avait fait Ingrid.

« Andrew… ! » Avait fait Henry en prenant la direction de la chaufferie sans attendre.

Il était descendu, dans le sous-sol du bâtiment, avait tourné tout de suite à droite après les archives et s'était arrêté un instant face à la porte en face de lui, une plaque datant du blitz signalait que c'était là, le bureau du lieutenant Andrew qui servait désormais de chaufferie.

Alors, Henry s'était installé tranquillement pour prendre connaissance de ce dossier que Johnson voulait absolument voir disparaître. Dès la première page, il su que celui-ci ne finirait pas dans la chaudière : Il s'agissait des états de services du Capitaine Jack Harkness.

A suivre…


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre : **Annabelle Granger, Directrice de Torchwood 3

**Chapitre** : 11 – Flashback : Bras de fer.

**Auteur : **Takisys

**Béta** : Black59**  
Perso, Couple :** Jack Harkness, Scott Fitzgerald Johnson et Henry Lothian

**Fandom : **Torchwood

**Résumé** **de la Série** : Fin 1987, Annabelle Granger prend la direction de Torchwood 3, elle découvre l'univers, sombre et malsain, d'une agence qui, sous couvert de protéger le monde contre une menace extraterrestre, use et abuse d'expédients inadmissibles afin de récupérer des technologies des plus dangereuses.

**Rating : **PG-13 – attention beaucoup plus sombre que la plupart de mes histoires !

**Disclaimer : **ces personnages appartiennent à la BBC et RTD, je ne fais que les emprunter pour m'amuser un peu et distraire les autres.

* * *

A partir de ce jour, Henry avait pris l'habitude de retourner passer ses permissions au domaine familial, après tout, il était normal qu'il garde un œil sur son héritage comme disait son frère…

Il s'autorisait des escapades régulière à Cardiff, de préférence le soir. Il était retourné plusieurs fois dans le quartier des docks mais sans succès. Il y avait bien fait quelques rencontres intéressantes, mais le capitaine, lui, semblait avoir disparu à nouveau.

Ce soir là, Henry avait changé son fusil d'épaule et avait choisi de se rendre dans une salle de billard. Il savait qu'il avait plus de chance d'y rencontrer des jeunes gens de la bonne société cherchant à s'encanailler. C'était le genre d'endroit que fréquentait Pete, et Henry aimait bien Pete…

Il n'y avait pas trouvé Pete, non. Mais, il était tombé sur Johnson ! Personne n'avait jamais pu savoir ce qu'il était advenu du Général, et certains disaient même à la base que Johnson avait eu un accident, qu'il s'était montré trop curieux, qu'il avait mis son nez où il ne fallait pas…

Le fait était que, pour l'Armée, le général était retiré d'active…

Manifestement il était vivant et à priori en forme ! Henry s'était invité à la partie de billard. Le général lui avait passé lui-même une queue, mais il restait sombre et s'était garder de faire les présentations. À la fin de la partie, il avait congédié ses autres partenaires et avait convié Henry à partager une bouteille de bourbon avec lui.

Henry en avait déduit que ces types étaient à ses ordres.

« Vous avez choisi notre bonne ville de Cardiff pour passer vos vacances, Monsieur ? » Avait demandé Henry, histoire de noyer le poisson, et de voir comment l'homme expliquerait sa disparition et sa présence en ce lieu.

« Vous êtes un type futé, Lothian ! Ne cherchez pas à savoir ce qui ne vous concerne pas… »

Henry avait soutenu un moment le regard de son ex supérieur puis avait reporté son attention sur la salle. Ils avaient choisi une table suffisamment à l'écart, pour pouvoir parler tranquille.

« Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ce pilote, celui dont vous m'avez demandé de brûler le dossier ? »

Johnson était devenu vert.

« Dites-moi que vous l'avez brûlé, Lothian… ! »

La menace était sous jacente mais réelle.

«C'était un de vos hommes, un chef d'escadrille et un bon apparemment… »

« Un des meilleurs… » Avait répondu Johnson d'un ton glacial.

Henry n'était pas dupe, l'homme voulait savoir ce qu'il avait découvert, et Henry devrait en lâcher un peu pour en tirer quelque chose…

« C'est pour ça que lorsque ces types sont venu le chercher vous les avez envoyés au diable… »

« Nous étions en plein Blitz, en pleine guerre… »

« Mais ils sont revenus, lorsque la guerre était terminée… »

« Oui »

« Et, vous les avez laissés l'emmener… »

« Il revenait d'une mission en Afrique, où on l'avait cru perdu, les hommes de son escadrille qui n'avaient pas encore été démobilisés avaient organisé un pot en son honneur… » Avait commencé à raconter Johnson avec une colère contenu.

« Ces types ont débarqué, il les a suivis sans résistance, avec une boutade… »

Le général avait bu une gorgée, il y avait de l'amertume dans sa voix.

« À l'époque je n'ai pas compris, mais il a certainement évité un bain de sang, ce jour là… »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Que s'il avait résisté, s'il avait fait mine de vouloir s'enfuir, ses hommes se seraient rangés à ses cotés… »

« Quatre civils contre une douzaine de vétérans, je suppose qu'ils n'auraient, peut-être, pas trop insisté… »

« Vous supposez mal, ils auraient tiré dans le tas à commencer par lui… Ces types sont plus dangereux que vous ne le pensez, Lothian… »

« Qui sont-ils ? »

« Ça ne vous concerne pas, ne vous intéressez pas à cette histoire, Lothian, je ne pourrais pas vous protéger… »

« Et lui ? »

« En quoi ça vous concerne ? »

« Ce type m'a sauvé la vie ! »

« ??? »

« Sa dernière mission en Afrique… »

« Vous étiez un des mômes ? »

« Oui ! »

« Alors, un conseil : oubliez ça, Lothian, ce type n'est pas humain, et il est là où il doit être… »

« Pas humain ? »

« Comme je vous le dis… »

« Il y a pas moins de 5 minutes vous vous accordiez à le considérer comme un héros… »

« Ça n'empêche pas qu'il n'est pas humain ! »

« ??? »

« Écoutez Henry, vous êtes un type bien, avec de mauvaises fréquentations… ! Ne ruinez pas votre carrière stupidement… » Avait dit le général en se levant.

« Je conçois que vous vous sentiez redevable vis-à-vis de ce type, alors sachez que aussi longtemps que je dirigerais cette unité, il sera traité avec respect… Ne cherchez pas à en savoir plus ! »

Johnson avait quitté le club de billard, ses hommes l'attendaient dehors :

« Je rentre » Avait-il fait.

« C'était qui ce gosse ? »

« Personne Ralph, absolument personne… ! »

« Bien, monsieur »

Ralph avait déposé Johnson devant l'entrée de l'immeuble et avait attendu que son patron soit entré pour démarrer.

Johnson avait pris la direction des caves et s'était enfoncé jusqu'à la porte blindée qui donnait accès à la base, il avait déverrouillé le mécanisme mais ne l'avait pas reverrouillé derrière lui, juste refermé…

« Alors, vous les avez encore ratissés ? » Avait fait une voix goguenarde venant de la cuisine.

« Préparez donc un thé, je vous ai ramené un fond de bourbon » Avait répondu Johnson en lui jetant la bouteille que le capitaine avait attrapé au vol.

« À vos ordres ! »

Johnson s'était rendu dans son bureau, il y avait fait aménager un lit et il y passait souvent la nuit. Ça lui permettait de garder un œil sur le capitaine et de veiller à ce qu'il respecte bien le couvre-feu qu'il lui imposait, en échange de quoi, il pouvait aller et venir à sa guise pendant la journée en dehors de ses assignements, évidemment !

C'était beaucoup plus de liberté qu'il n'en jouissait avant son arrivée, mais cette tête de lard avait une certaine tendance à chercher les ennuis et Johnson avait du le consigner pour la semaine histoire de lui rappeler qui était le patron…

Le capitaine semblait avoir compris et filé profil bas, à son grand soulagement… Il espérait ne jamais avoir à recourir aux méthodes de ses prédécesseurs pour avoir à se faire obéir…

Même si le capitaine n'était pas humain, même si c'était une tête de mule, il n'en était pas moins un bon soldat avec cependant des mœurs inacceptables… !

« Lothian, ça vous dit quelque chose, Capitaine ? » Lui avait-il demandé à brûle pourpoint, lorsque l'homme était arrivé avec le thé.

« Lothian ? Comme Sir Meredith Lothian ? »

« Oui, son fils en fait, Henry Lothian, premier du nom ! »

« Nope ! Croisé le grand-père lors d'une mission aux Indes, c'est tout… » Avait-il dit en servant deux tasses de thé et prenant place sur une des chaises qui faisait face à son bureau.

« C'est un des mômes que vous avez ramenés… »

« Oh, effectivement ! Je vois maintenant… » Avait répondu le capitaine sans rien ajouter.

« Il vous cherche… »

« Tss, tss »

« Jack…, »

« Je ne fais pas dans l'agression d'enfant, Général ! » Avait fait le capitaine sur la défensive.

« Ce n'est plus un enfant ! C'est un jeune homme et plutôt bien fait de sa personne… »

« Oooh, vous m'en direz tant »

« Et avec de fort mauvaises fréquentations… »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre où vous voulez en venir ? »

« Cet homme est hors limites, Capitaine, je le connais, je suis presque sûr qu'il essaiera de vous trouver, malgré mes avertissements, cette drogue dont vous m'avez parlée… »

« Vous trouverez la recette dans le journal d'Alice, mais elle n'est pas faite pour effacer des souvenirs anciens, elle serait même dangereuse utilisée de cette manière… Qu'est-ce qu'il sait de toute façon ce môme ?»

« Beaucoup trop de choses… ! »

« Une autre tasse ? »

« Oui, Je suis presque sûr qu'il vous cherchait ce soir quand il m'a abordé … »

« Vraiment ? Je ne suis même pas sûr que je le reconnaîtrais, les mômes, c'est pas trop mon truc, préfère les hommes, tout pervers que je suis… » Avait fait le capitaine sarcastique.

« Fatigué général ? » Avait-il ajouté.

« Oui, je sais pas… ? »

« Z'êtes allé un peu fort sur le bourbon… Général ! » Avait fait le capitaine en récupérant la tasse de thé juste à temps.

Jack avait pris le temps de nettoyer les traces de son forfait, laissant la bouteille de bourbon en évidence après avoir allongé l'homme tout habillé sur son lit, puis il avait pris le pass, il disposait de 5 heures pour retrouver un inconnu dans Cardiff et sans se faire repérer, Génial !

En espérant que la faille ne s'en mêle pas !

Il avait du faire trois cabines téléphoniques avant d'en trouver une avec un bottin et en état de marche.

« Allo ! Je suis bien chez Sir Lothian ? J'appelle de la part du Colonel Campbell est-ce que… »

Et merde quel grade ce gosse pouvait bien avoir ?

« Monsieur Henry est en ville, je crains qu'il ne soit pas joignable, puis-je prendre un message ? » Avait répondu la voix perchée d'un majordome.

« Euh, Non… ! À tout hasard, vous ne savez pas où j'ai des chances de le trouver… » Avait-il tenté sans trop y croire.

« J'ai bien peur que non, Monsieur ? »

Jack avait raccroché et avait décidé de prendre le risque de se rendre au club de billard, il se contenterait de guetter la sortie, avec un peu de chance, si ce gars cherchait les mauvaises rencontres comme disait Johnson, il pouvait avoir traîné…

Il avait relevé son col et avait pris la direction du centre ville à grande foulée.

« Capitaine ? » L'avait interpellé un grand type efflanqué.

« Pas le temps, une autre fois peut-être… » Avait-il dit en poursuivant ça route.

Il avait déjà vu ce type…

Jack s'était ravisé :

« Lothian ? »

« Henry Lothian, oui ! »

Jack avait jeté un coup d'œil autour d'eux pour vérifier que personne ne les observait, puis lui avait fait signe de le suivre…

« Si vous cherchez une porte cochère, je tiens à vous préciser que je dispose d'une chambre… ! »

Alors Jack l'avait attrapé par le col et l'avait plaqué contre le mur le plus proche :

« Oublie-moi ! Demain matin, Johnson aura oublié qu'il t'a vu ce soir, c'est une faveur que je te fais, et je prends de gros risques pour ça, je peux peut-être pas mourir, mais lui, il peut d'autant me pourrir la vie, tu saisis ? »

« Si j'ai tout saisi, ça veux dire qu'on a jusqu'au matin, non ? »

Jack l'avait regardé avec un air incrédule, ce type allait vraiment lui attirer des emmerdes, mais il avait l'air d'en valoir le coup.

« Elle est où cette piaule ? »

A suivre…


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre : **Annabelle Granger, Directrice de Torchwood 3

**Chapitre** : 12 – Flashback : Poker menteur

**Auteur : **Takisys

**Béta** : Black59**  
Perso, Couple :** Jack Harkness, Scott Fitzgerald Johnson et Henry Lothian

**Fandom : **Torchwood

**Résumé** **de la Série** : Fin 1987, Annabelle Granger prend la direction de Torchwood 3, elle découvre l'univers, sombre et malsain, d'une agence qui, sous couvert de protéger le monde contre une menace extraterrestre, use et abuse d'expédients inadmissibles afin de récupérer des technologies des plus dangereuses.

**Rating : **NC-17 – Pour cause de violence et torture : attention beaucoup plus sombre que la plupart de mes histoires !

**Disclaimer : **ces personnages appartiennent à la BBC et RTD, je ne fais que les emprunter pour m'amuser un peu et distraire les autres.

* * *

Jack avait relâché le jeune homme et l'avait suivi jusqu'à sa garçonnière, il avait de l'aplomb !

Puis Jack s'était souvenu dans quelles circonstances ils s'étaient connus : à 15 ans, ce gars était déjà une tête brulée !

A peine passé le seuil de la porte, il l'avait cependant à nouveau plaqué contre la cloison la plus proche, se pressant de tout son corps contre lui.

« Si ça te plait pas tu dis juste "suffit !" » Lui avait-il soufflé dans l'oreille en s'en prenant à son pantalon.

Henry avait mis quelques secondes à réaliser ce que voulait dire son partenaire. Il n'était pas vraiment familier de ce genre de jeux et il avait plutôt l'habitude de mener la danse, mais il n'avait pas arrêté le Capitaine. Et cela, même s'il avait du mal à retrouver l'homme qui l'avait subjugué par son calme au milieu du désert.

Henry l'avait laissé déverser en lui toute la frustration et toute l'agressivité qui bouillonnait dans ses veines. À un moment donné, ils avaient fini sur le lit en un mélange confus de membres et de vêtements qu'à moitié retirés.

Le capitaine avait fini par s'assoupir sur lui et Henry avait les jambes en coton.

Il avait passé sa main dans la tignasse qui lui chatouillait la joue, c'était le seul geste de tendresse de la soirée, le capitaine dégageait une étrange odeur entêtante qu'il avait déjà remarquée lors de leur premier échange 18 mois plutôt.

« Humm »

« N'aviez-vous pas mentionné que vous deviez être rentré avant que le Général ne se réveille ? »

« Hum ! » Avait reconnu le Capitaine en se dégageant pour se laisser tomber sur le dos à côté de lui.

Henry s'était levé pour se passer un peu d'eau.

« De quoi vous avez parlé avec Johnson ce soir ?»

« Pardon ? »

« J'ai besoin de savoir de quoi vous avez parlé. Ça me permettra d'influencer ses souvenirs lorsqu'il se réveillera. »

« Vraiment ?»

« Oui ! Si vous lui avez dit quelque chose qui vous a mis en danger c'est le moment de l'effacer… »

« Vous pouvez vraiment faire ça ? »

« Oui ! »

« Et moi ? Est-ce que je me souviendrais ? »

Jack avait ri, puis avait répondu :

« On verra ! »

Henry n'avait pas oublié cette nuit torride, qui avait été suivie de bien d'autres. Johnson lui n'avait pas oublié sa rencontre avec le jeune homme qui avait sagement brûlé le dossier qu'il lui avait confié. Lothian était un bon gars, il avait été surpris de trouver Johnson à Cardiff alors que tout le monde se demandait où il était passé. Le Général lui avait expliqué que son nouveau poste ne lui convenait pas, qu'il avait donc démissionné pour raison de santé, et que s'il se faisait discret, c'est parce que sa bonne amie était mariée.

Jack et Henry avait pris l'habitude de se voir régulièrement, ce qui n'était pas si souvent que ça, finalement.

Le jeune Lord gravissait les échelons, et les responsabilités, dont il avait récemment héritées, n'arrangeaient rien à sa disponibilité.

Leurs échanges étaient purement sexuels, souvent rapides et brutaux. Ils étaient cependant très prudents, Johnson ayant décidé de réformer Jack et de lui passer le goût de ces rencontres contre nature…

Jack jouait un peu avec le feu, il ne voulait pas perdre la liberté de mouvement relative que le Général lui accordait, mais le fait qu'il s'immisce dans sa vie privée, le hérissait.

Pour la première fois, Jack était resté, il avait été imprudent ce soir là.

« Ça ira ? » Avait-il demandé en caressant machinalement le torse de son jeune amant.

« C'est pas moi qui ait le rôle le plus difficile dans cette histoire » Avait fait valoir Henry, même s'il avait un nœud dans la gorge.

Jack avait répondu d'un sourire accompagné d'un baiser.

« Merci, Henry, merci et pardon… » Avait-il murmuré à son oreille alors que la porte volait en éclat.

Jack avait immédiatement roulé hors du lit, mais avait été arrêté dans son élan par trois coups de feu, il s'était écroulé avant qu'Henry n'ait eu le temps de réagir.

« Honte à vous, Milord » Avait fait Johnson.

Henry n'avait pu se saisir de son arme, les deux types qui accompagnaient le Général l'avaient immobilisé et chloroformé.

Henry s'était réveillé dans une cellule humide. Il était nu, mais ses vêtements avaient été posés à coté de lui.

« Jack ? » Avait-il appelé en se rhabillant.

Il s'était approché de la vitre qui fermait sa cellule et avait appelé à nouveau, la créature qui se trouvait dans celle d'en face s'était alors projetée brutalement sur la vitre de sa propre cellule en un grognement sauvage. Henry avait instinctivement reculé.

« Réveillé, Milord ? » Avait fait la voix de Johnson qui arrivait par un coté du couloir.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Comment osez-vous ? » S'était insurgé Henry.

« Et vous Milord ? Comment osez-vous traîner ainsi le nom de vôtre famille dans la boue ? »

« Où est Jack ? Qu'avez-vous fait de lui ? »

« Vous ne savez même pas avec quoi vous fricotez, Milord »

Deux sbires l'avait tiré de sa cellule et l'avait menotté dans le dos, il ne leur avait opposé que sa fierté.

Ils l'avaient entraîné vers une des cellules du fond où Jack, complètement nu, était suspendu, enchaîné au plafond. Ses chevilles liées entre elles, ses pieds ne touchant pas le sol et ça malgré que ses épaules soient déboîtées. Il avait manifestement subi un tabassage en règle.

« Espèces d'ordures ! Qu'est-ce… »

« Oui, Je réprouve aussi, mais cette tête de lard n'a rien trouver de mieux que de s'en prendre à la virilité de Jed, il n'aurait pas dû ! »

Henry n'avait pas répondu, Jack l'avait prévenu que ces types n'étaient pas des rigolos.

« Il n'y a vraiment rien moyen de faire rentrer dans cette caboche » Avait fait Johnson.

Jack avait ouvert les yeux, il était conscient !

« Mais peut-être vous montrerez-vous plus sensé, Milord ? » Avait-il fait en venant agacer Jack du bout de sa cravache, le forçant à relever la tête, tirant un peu plus sur ses épaules meurtries.

Jack serrait les dents et lançait des regards meurtriers qui déformaient son si beau visage en un masque hideux, bestial, qu'Henry n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir.

« Vous savez qu'on me recherchera… » Avait fait valoir Henry en un mouvement de recul.

Mais Johnson avait répondu par une grimace de mépris et avait tendu la cravache à un de ses hommes, puis il avait tiré Henry en arrière pour lui laisser de la place.

L'homme de main ne s'était pas fait prier, il s'était mis à frapper Jack avec une extrême violence, en tournant autour de lui, n'épargnant aucune partie de son anatomie.

Avec ses épaules disloquées Jack ne pouvait que pendre, inerte, sous les coups son corps tressaillant sous la douleur mais refusant de laisser échapper le moindre cri.

« Arrêtez ça ! » Avait sifflé Henry, fou de colère.

Mais Ils avaient continué.

Henry avait rué dans les brancards, avait menacé, insulté.

Jack était mort une première fois.

Ils avaient alors attendu qu'il revienne. Jack avait hurlé, lorsque le spasme avait tiré un peu plus sur ses épaules menaçant de lui arracher les bras. Puis il avait repris sa respiration, et les coups avaient recommencé à pleuvoir…

Alors Henry s'était fait suppliant, finissant même par se jeter à genoux.

« Ça suffit, Jed ! » Avait finalement dit Johnson.

« Et relevez-vous, Milord ! » Avait-il ajouté en empoignant Henry pour le remettre sur ses jambes.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » Avait gémi Henry.

« Vous allez être promu très prochainement, à l'étranger de préférence ! Vous allez sagement attendre à Londres et ne plus remettre les pieds à Cardiff, vous allez vous trouver une gentille femme, lui faire deux ou trois mômes et vous conduire en homme… suis-je assez clair ? »

« Vous êtes malade… »

« Dites vous que c'est lui qui prendra… ! » Avait menacé Johnson.

Henry avait acquiescé sa défaite et avait demandé :

« Détachez-le… »

«Ralph ! » Avait ordonné le général.

Alors le type avait détaché Jack, qui était tombé inerte sur le sol incapable du moindre mouvement.

Le général s'était saisi d'une de ses mains et avait tiré en bloquant le torse de Jack au sol avec son pied. En un mouvement brutal, il avait remis l'épaule dans son logement, puis il avait fait pareil avec l'autre, Jack avait hurlé de douleur et s'était roulé en boule à même le sol.

« Suis désolé » Avait murmuré Henry, et Johnson lui avait rendu sa liberté.

Henry était retourné à Londres où il avait sagement attendu sa promotion. Il savait qu'il pouvait être surveillé, aussi se montrait-il prudent, c'est pour cela qu'il avait demandé à son contact de lui envoyer une femme.

« Tony ? » Avait demandé la poule en passant à côté de lui.

« Yep ! Ma beauté ! » Avait-il répondu.

Elle lui avait passé une enveloppe, il lui avait remis un petit paquet, 1000 livres en petites coupures soigneusement emballées dans du papier kraft.

Henry s'était rendu sans attendre à l'aéroport d'Heathrow, là, il s'était assis à côté d'une jeune mère de famille, et lui avait tendue le passeport américain.

« Vous vous appelez Suzanne Prescott, née Swanson et la petite Judith, à votre arrivée à New York appelez ce numéro… Vous serez probablement obligé de changer d'identité souvent… »

« Et lui ? »

« Il fera ce qu'il faut pour convaincre Torchwood que cette enfant n'est pas sa fille… »

« Il m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'être… »

« C'est aussi ce qu'il m'a dit… »

« Alors, pourquoi nous aide-t-il ? Pourquoi m'aidez-vous ? »

« Parce que Torchwood ne lâchera pas le morceau tant qu'ils n'en seront pas absolument sûrs, et que je préfère ne pas imaginer ce qu'ils pourraient faire à cette enfant… »

Suzanne Prescott, puisque c'était le nom qu'elle devrait porter désormais, tout au moins pour quelque temps, savait très bien de quoi ils étaient capable… Elle avait fait partie de la maison, elle avait été agent de terrain pour Londres pendant 10 ans.

Elle avait vu son compte d'horreurs et avait eu la mauvaise idée de vouloir oublier celles de sa dernière mission dans les bras du coéquipier qu'on lui avait assignée : le NH512 de Cardiff !

A suivre…


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre : **Annabelle Granger, Directrice de Torchwood 3

**Chapitre** : 13 – Flashback : Week-end à Rome.

**Auteur : **Takisys

**Béta** : Black59**  
Perso, Couple :** Jack Harkness, Scott Fitzgerald Johnson et Henry Lothian

**Fandom : **Torchwood

**Résumé** **de la Série** : Fin 1987, Annabelle Granger prend la direction de Torchwood 3, elle découvre l'univers, sombre et malsain, d'une agence qui, sous couvert de protéger le monde contre une menace extraterrestre, use et abuse d'expédients inadmissibles afin de récupérer des technologies des plus dangereuses.

**Rating : **PG-13 – attention beaucoup plus sombre que la plupart de mes histoires !

**Disclaimer : **ces personnages appartiennent à la BBC et RTD, je ne fais que les emprunter pour m'amuser un peu et distraire les autres.

* * *

« Il y a des moments où j'en arrive à me demander si l'incinérateur ne vous manque pas… » Avait grommelé Johnson en regardant Jack faire des efforts pour se relever.

« Allez-vous faire foutre ! » Avait craché Jack avec une voix qui manquait néanmoins de conviction.

« Vous aimez pourtant les femmes et elles vous le rendent bien… » Avait dit Johnson sur le ton de la conversation en aidant Jack à retrouver son équilibre.

« Yep ! La dernière femme avec qui j'ai couchée a Torchwood au cul parce qu'ils se sont mis dans la tête, à Londres, que j'étais le père de sa môme… » Avait craché Jack.

« Les préservatifs, ça existe, vous savez… ? »

«Ce n'est pas le problème, Je ne suis pas le père, mais eux, en sont convaincus » Avait répondu Jack, en prenant la direction de sa cellule.

« Je suis stérile, mais tant qu'ils auront pas mis ce mioche en pièces, ils voudront rien savoir, pas sûr qu'ils en conviennent après non-plus… » Avait-il grommelé en s'enfermant lui-même pour avoir la paix.

Quand Jack avait refait surface le lendemain, Johnson s'était absenté, il n'était rentré que le soir. Jack finissait de nettoyer la cuisine.

« Vous avez mangé… » Avait-il fait avec humeur en s'arrêtant.

« Oui, mais je prendrais bien un verre… »

Jack avait repris son astiquage.

« Joignez-vous à moi Jack… ! » Avait dit le Général.

Jack l'avait suivi avec mauvaise volonté jusque dans son bureau. Là, Johnson avait sorti le service de cristal et avait servi deux verres de bourbon.

Il en avait tendu un à Jack qui l'avait pris en se demandant quelle idée avait eu le Général de transvider son bourbon dans ce service…

« Vous allez en avoir besoin, je suis désolé, Jack… » Avait fait Johnson, le tirant de sa rêverie.

« De quoi ? » Avait demandé Jack sarcastique.

« Kristin Doll… »

« Oh, vous l'avez retrouvée… » Avait-il répondu avec dégoût.

« Londres, elle ne s'est pas laissée prendre… elle a fait tout sauter, elle avait piégé sa planque… »

« Spécialiste en explosif… » Avait fait Jack en levant son verre.

« Oui, et elle n'a pas fait dans le détail, on n'a pas retrouvé grand-chose des trois types qui étaient venus la chercher, elle et la môme devaient être au cœur de l'explosion… »

Jack avait bu son verre et avait regardé Johnson boire le sien sans le moindre état d'âme, s'il n'y prenait pas garde, ces types finiraient par faire de lui un monstre.

« Vous comprenez mon point de vue » Avait simplement répondu Jack.

Johnson l'avait regardé un moment. Jack lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas être le père de l'enfant, et la femme n'était qu'un de ses geôliers après tout…

« Faisons un marché, vous et moi… » Avait-il proposé.

Jack avait resservi deux verres avec son aval.

« Tapez-vous tous les voyous de cette ville, si ça vous chante, mais tenez vous à l'écart de la haute société »

« Sil n'y a que ça pour vous faire plaisir, Monsieur… » Avait fait Jack en faisant un sort à son verre.

« De toute façon, je préfère les mauvais garçons ! » Avait-il dit en retournant vers la cuisine.

Jack n'avait jamais prévenu Johnson pour le cristal alien, ce qui n'avait pas fait beaucoup de différence, Le Général était mort dans un accident de voiture trois jours avant de prendre sa retraite.

Jack n'avait pas été surpris. À sa connaissance, jamais personne n'avait touché sa retraite à Torchwood.

…………………..

Quelques trente ans plus tard…

Jack avait vérifié une dernière fois les données qu'il avait transférées de son manipulateur de vortex. Ce truc n'était plus bon à grand-chose, mais il restait le plus puissant ordinateur sur Terre pour encore quelques siècles…

Il serait obligé de piloter "à vue" pour reprendre de l'altitude et positionner cette épave de manière à ce qu'elle se présente correctement pour prendre la faille sous le bon angle.

Il allait leur flanquer une jolie pétoche, mais que diable, c'était de bonne guerre !

Il avait verrouillé son manipulateur sur le téléporteur de bord, il disposerait de trop peu de temps pour le déclencher manuellement et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se retrouver à l'autre bout de l'univers…

Jack s'était matérialisé en un seul morceau sur une très belle place avec une magnifique fontaine !

« Gagné ! » Avait-il lâché sous le regard curieux d'un passant.

Il lui avait décoché son plus beau sourire

« Le colisée ? » Avait-il demandé.

L'homme lui avait indiqué la direction générale, en regardant perplexe cet américain bizarrement habillé pour la saison.

Jack avait retiré son blouson, roulé ses manches de chemise, il faisait beau et chaud et il n'avait pas mis les pieds à Rome depuis… La Renaissance !

Il avait mémorisé l'adresse et savait comment retrouver la rue à partir de l'ancien cirque.

Le colisée avait paradoxalement meilleur allure que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, dire qu'il avait assisté à son élévation ! Ça lui paraissait faire une éternité, une autre vie, une vie qu'il avait presque oubliée…

Il avait aimé cette vie, il avait aimé cette ville, ce monde…

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un petit peu nerveux… C'était ridicule, aucune femme ne lui avait jamais résisté après tout… Sauf les directrices qui s'étaient succédées à la tête de Torchwood, du moins jusqu'à présent… Encore qu'il aurait peut-être fallu les classer dans la catégorie dragon plutôt que femme, encore qu'il avait connu des dragons…

Jack était parvenu à destination. Il avait vérifié que personne ne faisait attention à lui et il avait frappé…

Il avait attendu nerveux. Il avait réservé son plus beau sourire, puis avait opté pour quelque chose de moins agressif…

La porte s'était ouverte furtivement, mais la femme la lui avait immédiatement claqué au nez lorsqu'elle avait reconnu l'homme qui osait ainsi se pointer sans prévenir.

Puis se ravisant, elle avait rouvert et l'avait tiré à l'intérieur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, es-tu devenu fou ? »

« Du calme ! Torchwood me croit à l'autre bout de l'univers ! » Avait protesté Jack.

La femme n'avait pas changé, elle aurait dû…

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Voir ma fille… »

« Parce que c'est ta fille, maintenant ? »

« Ça se pourrait… C'est ce que je suis venu vérifier»

« C'est pas utile, tu avais raison… Je me suis trompée… »

« Je suis pas venu te la prendre… »Avait fait Jack avec un air moqueur.

« Alors pourquoi tu débarques 30 ans après ? »

« Henry m'a dit qu'il t'avait revue, et que tu n'avais pas changé… »

« Il fait pas son âge non plus… »

« Yep, mais ça reste dans l'ordre des choses… Toi, en revanche… »

« Semblerait que tu m'aies transmis un peu de ton immortalité et à ta fille aussi, elle ne fait pas son âge non plus… »

« Rien avoir ! »

« Pardon ? »

« Ça n'a rien avoir avec mon immortalité, c'est aussi pour ça que je suis ici… Il y a des choses dont il faut qu'on parle… »

Elle avait fini par calmer son agressivité et avait fait passer Jack dans le patio, elle avait sorti des olives et des antipasti et avait ouvert une bouteille de vin blanc.

« On fait la paix ? » Avait demandé Jack en levant son verre.

«Trêve, à la rigueur, pour la paix… on verra plus tard… Si tu m'expliquais pourquoi, tout à coup, tu es si sûr que c'est ta fille»

«Qu'est- ce que tu lui as racontée ? » Avait demandé Jack en guise de réponse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »

« Il fallait bien que tu lui serves quelque chose, je voudrais juste savoir quoi… »

« Je lui ai dit la vérité, que son père est dangereux, qu'il n'est pas humain, ou tout au moins différent, et que c'est pour ça qu'elle ne devait laisser aucun médecin l'approcher… »

« D'abord je suis humain, différent mais humain… »

« Oui, bien sûr… »

« Deusio, même si elle est différente, ça ne sera médicalement différenciable que dans trois bons siècles, ce qui est aussi, soit dit en passant, son espérance de vie… »

« Rien que ça ! » Avait fait Maria, puisque c'était le nom qu'elle portait alors.

« Pour toi, c'est un peu plus compliqué, c'est la grossesse qui a provoqué ta mutation et je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça marche, sauf que tu vivras plus longtemps que tu ne devrais… Bon en supposant que tu continues à semer Torchwood… »

« Si tu t'en mêles pas ça devrait aller… » Avait-elle répondu.

C'était vache, il les avait toujours aidées, autant qu'il le pouvait, généralement par l'intermédiaire d'Henry, mais elle avait toujours pu compter sur lui…

« Pourquoi t'as raconté que tu ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfant, tu ne pensais quand même pas que je la leur aurai livrée… » Avait-elle fini par dire en soutenant son regard.

« Parce que je pensais que c'était le cas… »

« Et qu'est-ce qui a changé ? »

« Disons que ça m'a fait réfléchir, je n'ai pas toujours été immortel, et longtemps j'ai gardé des cicatrices de ma vie d'avant… »

«Je ne me souviens pas de cicatrices… »

« Elles ne sont pas revenues après que Torchwood m'aie réduit en cendres pour la première fois… »

« Tu penses que ça t'as remis à zéro ? »

« Yep, quelque chose comme ça, sur le coup j'avais d'autres choses à penser… mais, depuis sa naissance, j'avoue que l'idée a eu le temps de faire son chemin quand même… »

Une grande jeune fille athlétique avait déboulé.

« Euh désolé, j'savais pas que t'avais de la visite… » Avait-elle dit en faisant mine de s'éclipser.

« Reste, Alice… »

Alice s'était mise immédiatement sur la défensive, sa mère ne l'appelait jamais par son véritable prénom, pas même en privée.

Jack s'était levé intimidé, maladroit… »

« Ton père… Et, ne me demande pas son nom parce que je ne le sais même pas… ! » Avait reconnu Kristin.

A suivre…

Note de l'auteur : vous me direz que le véritable nom de la mère d'Alice, est Lucia Morelli, sauf que je fais naître Alice plus tôt pour rester cohérente avec le fait que la fille de Jack est forcement de seconde génération. Alice est sa mère seront amenées à changer souvent d'identités au court des ans et… Je ne vais pas vous dire la suite avant qu'on y arrive ! Nope…


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre : **Annabelle Granger, Directrice de Torchwood 3

**Chapitre** : 14 – Flashback : Alex Hopkins.

**Auteur : **Takisys

**Béta** : Black59**  
Perso, Couple :** Jack Harkness/Alex Hopkins, Richard Gaunt et Margaret Whitman

**Fandom : **Torchwood

**Résumé** **de la Série** : Fin 1987, Annabelle Granger prend la direction de Torchwood 3, elle découvre l'univers, sombre et malsain, d'une agence qui, sous couvert de protéger le monde contre une menace extraterrestre, use et abuse d'expédients inadmissibles afin de récupérer des technologies des plus dangereuses.

**Rating : **NC-17 – attention beaucoup plus sombre que la plupart de mes histoires !

**Disclaimer : **ces personnages appartiennent à la BBC et RTD, je ne fais que les emprunter pour m'amuser un peu et distraire les autres.

* * *

Alex Hopkins n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir ce qu'il faisait là. Ils étaient 5 enfermés dans cette cellule. Il connaissait vaguement deux des autres types. L'un était un infirmier du service psychiatrique et l'autre était le marchand de journaux du coin de Baker street. Les deux autres, il ne les avait jamais vus.

Les événements qui les avaient conduits dans ce cachot humide avaient été plutôt confus, mais ce qui était certain, c'est qu'ils avaient tous vu quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient pas dû.

On les avait laissés mariner là, des heures sans répondre à leurs questions, et sans leur donner à boire. Une espèce de vieille peau desséchée était venue les regarder comme des animaux de cirque, elle était accompagnée d'un type qu'Alex avait déjà remarqué une fois ou deux en ville. Il était bel homme mais n'avait pas l'air engageant et semblait avoir une méchante envie de tordre le coup à la femme, et ça, même s'il filait profils bas.

Finalement, deux des gardes l'avaient sorti de la cellule pour le conduire aux douches. On lui avait donné des vêtements propres, la directrice voulait le voir.

C'était une base souterraine creusée sous la ville, Alex avait entendu des histoires à ce sujet, des trucs insensés. Il avait croisé dans les couloirs des hommes et des femmes aux regards fuyants et sombres, cet endroit donnait la chair de poule, ça sentait la mort.

« Vous êtes Alex Hopkins, né à York le 7 aout 48 ? » Avait fait la femme sans préambule.

« Oui, c'est ça.. »

« Docteur en médecine, à ce que je vois… »

« Madame… » Avait essayé de placer Alex.

Mais l'homme était entré dans le bureau avec un plateau chargé d'une théière fumante et de petits gâteaux. Ça lui avait paru incongru, il aurait mis ce type plutôt dans la catégorie tueur que domestique.

« Savez-vous où vous vous trouvez Alex ? »

« Torchwood ? » Avait répondu le médecin avec un nœud dans la gorge.

L'homme avait posé le plateau et avait servi une tasse de thé qu'il avait tendue à la directrice.

« Je suis Margareth Whitman, directrice de cette unité, vous travaillez désormais pour nous »Avait-elle fait, alors que le type qui l'avait conduit jusqu'à elle, lui tendait un stylo et lui indiquait où signer.

« Et si je refuse… »

« Vous vous suiciderez et votre jeune femme ne touchera pas votre assurance vie… ! » Avait dit la directrice sur le ton de la conversation en prenant un gâteau pour accompagner son thé.

« Richard vous vous occuperez de régler le cas de nos autres invités avec Mike » Avait-elle dit à l'homme au stylo.

« Si vous avez fini en haut, vous ferez faire le tour du propriétaire au docteur » Avait-elle ajouté à l'intention de l'autre homme, celui aux yeux bleus.

« Oui Madame »Avait-il répondu en lui faisant signe de ne pas discuter.

Alex l'avait suivi, l'homme l'avait traîné à travers toute la base. Il lui avait montré le labo, l'infirmerie, le bloc opératoire qui n'avait pas servi depuis quelque temps, la morgue, les archives. Alex ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là, l'homme lui débitait des informations, s'autorisant de temps à autre des commentaires sarcastiques, mais il ne semblait pas avoir plus envie que ça de lier la conversation.

Finalement, ils étaient arrivés jusqu'à une porte au fond d'un couloir, l'homme était passé devant, et avait allumé une lampe à pétrole.

C'était une petite chambre sans fenêtre, aménagée de bric et de broc dans ce sous-sol !

« Qu'est-ce que…, » Avait demandé Alex.

« Mon petit chez moi… »Avait répondu l'homme en refermant la porte.

Il régnait là une odeur entêtante. L'homme avait allumé une seconde lampe.

« Qu'est-ce que… » Étaient les seuls mots qui semblaient vouloir sortir de sa bouche.

« Chuuut » Avait fait l'homme en venant vers lui et lui prenant la main.

Alex avait voulu faire un pas en arrière, mais s'était retrouvé arrêté par le lit au risque de tomber. L'homme l'avait retenu, le tirant tout contre lui. Son corps l'avait immédiatement trahi, sa virilité répondant à celle de l'autre…

Non…! Alex avait mis une croix sur ce genre de dérive, il n'était plus un adolescent se laissant mener par ses hormones, il était marié et bientôt père de famille.

« Relaxe, tu en as aussi envie que moi… » Avait murmuré l'homme dans le creux de son cou.

La tête lui tournait, il faisait trop chaud et ce type était brûlant, il sentait bon…

L'homme se frottait contre lui, tout en commençant à lui retirer ses vêtements, et Alex ne se sentait plus aucune volonté.

Aujourd'hui, son univers avait basculé, il avait sombré en plein cauchemar, plus rien n'avait de sens et la bouche de ce type sur sa peau était ce qu'Alex avait expérimenté de plus voluptueux…

Il s'était laissé couler dans ses bras…

L'homme l'avait déshabillé, puis l'avait pris tout entier dans sa bouche l'emmenant rapidement à l'extase… Alex était resté un moment à fixer le plafond tentant de retrouver son souffle, tandis que l'homme finissait de se déshabiller à ses côtés.

Il n'avait réalisé quel était la suite du programme que lorsque l'homme avait sorti un tube de lubrifiant.

Il n'avait jamais été jusque là, il avait bien fricoté avec d'autres garçons, mais c'était loin et ça n'avait jamais été jusque là…

Mais il n'avait opposé aucune résistance, l'homme s'était montré possessif et même limite brutal, mais il s'était aussi montré patient et avait veillé à ce que qu'Alex partage son plaisir.

Alex était en train d'essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées lorsque que quelqu'un avait cogné à la porte :

« Couvre-feu dans 30 minutes ! » Avait fait la voix de Richard.

« Vaut mieux que tu y ailles où tu seras condamné à passer la nuit avec moi ici, et y a pas de sanitaires… » Avait fait l'homme en se relevant et en enfilant son pantalon.

L'homme lui avait versé un peu d'eau dans une bassine et puis était allé faire "le plein". Alex s'était nettoyé, vite fait et rhabillé, il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de retrouver son chemin tout seul dans ce dédalle de couloirs…

« Grouille-toi ! » Avait fait la voix de Richard derrière la porte alors que l'homme revenait avec son broc d'eau et une bouilloire fumante.

« T'es pas aux pièces, non… » Avait fait l'homme.

« Non, mais faut que j'raccompagne ta pute chez lui, moi encore… »

« Connard ! » Avait répondu L'homme.

Alex avait déjà les jambes en coton et le cerveau aux abonnés absents, alors il avait suivi la musique comme un zombi. Richard l'avait ramené chez lui, et avait expliqué à sa femme qu'il travaillait désormais pour la sécurité du territoire et qu'il lui serait versé une prime et que son salaire serait très intéressant mais que ses horaires risquaient d'être plus contraignant.

Lorsque le réveil avait sonné, Alex s'était dit qu'il n'avait jamais fait de cauchemar plus absurde.

Puis Kathy était venue lui porter son café au lit :

« Dépêche-toi, il ne faut pas que tu sois en retard pour ton premier jour… »

Alex avait retrouvé Richard devant le McGenty's, il lui avait montré les protocoles de sécurité et l'avait introduit dans la base, il lui avait aussi présenté les autres. Puis ça avait été l'heure du briefing matinal, tout le monde s'était rendu dans la grande salle prévue à cet effet, et il s'était assis avec les autres autour de la grande table.

L'homme était arrivé avec le thé et avait servi tout le monde, personne ne faisait plus de cas de sa présence que d'un simple domestique, son service terminé, il s'était retiré. Alex l'avait aperçu remonter débarrasser à la fin de la réunion.

Tout le monde avait reçu des directives pour la journée, sauf lui…

Lorsqu'il s'en était inquiété, on lui avait rappelé où se trouvait l'infirmerie…

Alex avait donc été voir ce qu'il y avait à y faire. C'était propre, mais sans plus, il manquait certains indispensables et les sérums antitétaniques étaient dépassés de validité, ainsi que plusieurs substances de première urgence, comme les antibiotiques…

« Pas très consciencieux mon prédécesseur… » Avait-il fait lorsqu'il avait entendu un bruis de pas.

« Pourquoi ? » Avait répondu Richard.

Alex avait sursauté.

« Parce que…Tout ça est périmé » Avait-il dit en montrant tout ce qu'il avait commencé à mettre à la poubelle.

« Ça fait trois ans qu'on a pu de toubib.. » Avait répondu le second.

« Vu vos méthodes de recrutements, ça m'étonne que vous soyez restés aussi longtemps sans médecin… »

« T'as pas été recruté pour jouer les toubibs ! » Avait fait Richard en regardant le contenu de la poubelle.

« Disons que ça, c'est le bonus… ! »

« Je ne comprend pas… » Avait répondu Alex.

Ce type le hérissait au plus haut point.

« Tu as été embauché pour satisfaire les besoins du NH512, point barre, que tu sois toubib c'est un plus, mais te fais pas d'illusion, si tu ne lui donnes pas satisfaction tu seras remplacé, toubib ou pas toubib… »

Alex tombait des nues :

« le NH512 ? De quoi parlez-vous ? »

« La créature que t'as laissé te baiser hier… C'est lui qui t'a choisi, ton rôle c'est de veiller à ce qu'il n'aille pas voir ailleurs et qu'il ait son content, parce qu'il devient vite ingérable, sinon… »

Alex avait senti la nausée monter, offusqué et honteux, il n'avait pas su quoi répondre.

Puis il s'était pointé dans le bureau de la directrice, où il avait non seulement eu confirmation des propos de Richard, mais où il avait compris que tout le monde savait…

« C'est pas la grande forme ? » Avait fait la voix du NH512.

Alex était retourné à l'infirmerie et s'était écroulé dans un des fauteuils. Il avait relevé la tête vers l'homme, la créature non-humaine…

Il n'avait pas trouvé la force de répondre, il aurait voulu pouvoir disparaître, se dissoudre…

« Vous m'avez drogué, hier… »

« Nope ! Mais j'avoue que ce n'est pas loin… »

« J'ai une femme et un bébé en route… »

« Et deux des autres types qui étaient en lice sont au fond de la baie, quand aux deux autres, ils sont juste sur liste d'attente… » Avait répondu la créature avec lassitude.

« Si je comprend bien je devrais vous remercier ? »

« Je n'irais pas jusque là… » Avait répondu l'homme en le tirant à lui.

Son contact avait quelque chose de sensuel et de terriblement enivrant, Alex avait trouvé la force de se reculer et était retombé assis sur le fauteuil.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

« Phéromones, ma peau en est couverte… »

Alex l'avait dévisagé perplexe, il avait l'air triste et découragé mais aussi déterminé…

Il l'avait suivi jusque dans sa cellule, et il l'avait laissé faire, d'abord mollement puis il s'était raccroché à ce type avec l'énergie du désespoir…

« NH512, je suppose que c'est pas ton nom ? » Avait-il murmuré.

« Nope ! » Avait répondu l'homme qui avait manifestement un appétit sexuel démesuré.

« Jack » Avait-il lâché après avoir fini de lécher le ventre d'Alex.

« C'est ton nom ? »

« Nope, mais tu peux m'appeler comme ça, c'est un nom que j'aime bien… »

A suivre…


	15. Chapter 15

**Titre : **Annabelle Granger, Directrice de Torchwood 3

**Chapitre** : 15 – Flashback : Panier de crabes

**Auteur : **Takisys

**Béta** : Black59**  
Perso, Couple :** Jack Harkness, Alex Hopkins, Richard Gaunt et Margaret Whitman

**Fandom : **Torchwood

**Résumé** **de la Série** : Fin 1987, Annabelle Granger prend la direction de Torchwood 3, elle découvre l'univers, sombre et malsain, d'une agence qui, sous couvert de protéger le monde contre une menace extraterrestre, use et abuse d'expédients inadmissibles afin de récupérer des technologies des plus dangereuses.

**Rating : **NC-17 – attention beaucoup plus sombre que la plupart de mes histoires !

**Disclaimer : **ces personnages appartiennent à la BBC et RTD, je ne fais que les emprunter pour m'amuser un peu et distraire les autres.

* * *

Une fois de plus Alex avait commencé sa journée le nez dans l'oreiller de Jack, une fois de plus, il garderait les jambes en coton une grande partie de la journée.

Pourtant Jack était la seule personne qu'Alex ne haïssait pas, il avait l'avantage d'être honnête avec lui et le traitait sans ménagement mais sans hypocrisie.

Les autres l'ignoraient et lorsque pour une raison ou une autre, ils étaient amenés à noter sa présence, c'était toujours avec mépris.

Alex avait fait sienne l'infirmerie, encouragé par Jack :

« Ça te fera une occupation… »

Ça avait surtout l'avantage de lui éviter la promiscuité des autres, parce qu'il n'y avait guère que Jack qui venait de temps à autre le voir.

Il avait remis l'endroit à neuf, remplacé ce qui devait l'être.

« De toute façon, les hommes préfèrent aller à l'hôpital, c'est du gaspillage… » Avait argué Richard.

« Ce qui explique le taux de mortalité du personnel urgentiste à Cardiff » Avait répondu Alex.

Margaret avait tranché, Torchwood disposait à nouveau d'un médecin, alors autant s'en servir.

« Mais ne vous leurrez pas Alex, le NH512 reste votre priorité ! »

« Quoiqu'en dise cette vieille peau, ça donne de la valeur ajoutée à la tienne » Avait dit Jack.

« Et le jours où elle voudra se passer les nerfs sur toi parce que je suis un peu en retard ou autres sottises de ce genre ça pourrait bien faire la différence.»

Au tout début, lorsqu'il avait compris quel était son rôle dans cette histoire, Alex avait voulu bouder les briefings.

« Nope, surtout pas, ne t'exclus pas toi-même, et puis tu seras mes yeux et mes oreilles »

« Et pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi prendrais-je un tel risque ?» Avait répondu Alex.

« Parce que nous sommes dans la même galère »

« La vieille peau va s'en douter, non ? »

« Oh, oui ! Et elle mettra ta loyauté, ou plutôt, ta soumission à Torchwood à l'épreuve, et ça très régulièrement, tu peux t'y attendre »

« C'est-à-dire ? » S'était inquiété le médecin.

« En te faisant faire des trucs que tu réprouves… » Avait fait Jack.

« Il est probable qu'elle voudra aussi s'assurer que tu ne t'attaches pas à moi » Avait ajouté Jack avec une ombre dans le regard.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à mon prédécesseur, et je ne parle pas du dernier médecin… »

« Il a commis l'erreur de s'attacher à moi, et Margaret a fini par s'en rendre compte… à partir de là son compte était bon » Avait dit Jack avec amertume.

Là-dessus, il avait argué qu'il avait du travail à faire et il avait laissé Alex avec ses questions.

Pour passer le temps, il avait pris connaissance des dossiers laissés par ses prédécesseurs. Il n'y avait là aucun dossier médical du personnel, que des comptes-rendus d'autopsies et de dissections des différentes créatures qui étaient tombées entre les mains de Torchwood ou de leurs éventuelles victimes.

Et puis, il avait mis la main sur l'épais dossier du NH512. Alex y avait découvert l'invraisemblable faculté de régénération de Jack. Et aussi tous les moyens que Torchwood avait testés sur lui pour essayer de s'en débarrasser. Sans compter les différentes expériences dont il avait fait l'objet, dont certaines ne semblaient avoir d'autre but que de satisfaire une curiosité malsaine tellement elles étaient cruelles et inutiles. Jack avait fait l'objet de plusieurs vivisections, et son prédécesseur avait compilé une quantité d'informations relatives à sa résistance à la chaleur avec divers niveaux de cuisson et les effets sur son organisme et son temps de récupération… Alex pourtant chirurgien, en avait été trois jours sans pouvoir rien avaler.

Jack lui avait expliqué les règles du jeu et comment survivre au milieu de ce panier de crabes. Alex s'était vite rendu compte que personne ne parlait vraiment à personne, et que tout le monde se tirait dans les pattes. Margaret semblait seule prendre du plaisir à cette partie de poker menteur qui finissait régulièrement par des accidents regrettables.

Jack l'avait prévenu qu'il serait probablement chargé de lui administrer la prochaine correction qu'immanquablement, il finirait par mériter tôt ou tard. Ça n'avait pris que trois mois. Par la suite, il s'était rendu compte que c'était presque un record de la part de Jack et de Margaret. Quand ce n'était pas l'un qui provoquait l'autre, c'était l'autre qui s'y mettait.

Ce jour là, Jack s'était battu avec Fred, l'un des tueurs, et l'avait sacrément amoché. Une histoire de témoin éliminé sans véritable nécessité.

Margaret l'avait fait envoyer chercher et lorsqu'il était arrivé en bas, Jack était en train de se déshabiller sous les yeux de Margaret et de Mike.

« Comment va Fred » Avait fait la directrice pour la forme.

« Il survivra » Avait-il répondu.

Lorsque Jack avait été complètement nu, Mike lui avait passé les menottes, puis les avait accrochées à une chaine pendant du plafond. Il avait ensuite tiré la chaine jusqu'à ce que Jack soit littéralement suspendu par les bras, ses pieds ne touchant plus le sol.

Jack n'opposait aucune résistance seulement un regard noir, il savait que le moindre signe de rébellion et ce serait l'incinérateur, et ça c'était la seule chose que Jack craignait vraiment.

Richard avait lié ses chevilles entre elles et avait amarré le tout à un anneau dans le sol.

Alex avait senti la nausée monter en lui avec la colère, les gestes de Mike et de Richard dénotaient la routine et Margaret malgré le mépris qu'elle affichait prenait son pied, se délectait de son pouvoir.

« Voilà l'occasion de déverser toutes vos frustrations, Alex » Lui avait-elle dit en lui tendant la cravache.

Il avait hésité, Jack frondeur, soutenait son regard.

Alors il avait commencé à frapper, au début avec réticence, Jack ne bronchait pas plus que ça, alors il avait frappé plus fort et de plus en plus fort. Il avait frappé avec rage et frustration, déversant toute sa haine sur lui…

Jack était mort…

Il en avait éprouvé d'abord une certaine satisfaction, puis le dégoût et l'horreur s'étaient imposés.

« Torchwood produit plus de monstres que la faille n'en déverse » Disait Jack.

Jack était revenu à la vie.

Margaret lui avait ordonné de reprendre.

Alex avait hésité, Jack s'était déboité une épaule durant les spasmes respiratoires, et il commençait vraiment à avoir du mal à retenir ses gémissements.

La directrice avait insisté, l'avait forcé à continuer, mais Alex était calmé et vidé, il ne cognait plus aussi fort et Jack avait mis un moment avant de reperdre conscience.

« Vous le ramènerez à sa cellule docteur » Avait-elle fait en partant.

Il était resté seul avec Jack, il l'avait libéré avec peine, et avait du lui remettre son épaule en place. Il l'avait soutenu jusqu'à sa cellule et l'avait allongé sur son lit. Il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps avant le couvre feu, il avait été chercher un baume analgésique à l'infirmerie et lui en avait passé un peu partout.

Jack se laissait faire sans aucune réaction.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il étalait la pommade, Alex prenait conscience de la violence dont il avait fait preuve, et des zones sur lesquelles il s'était acharné… Ce qui n'empêchait pas Jack de bander ! Et ça malgré les deux zébrures qui marquait cette partie très sensible de son anatomie.

« Y a quelqu'un qui réclame ton attention… » Avait fait Jack.

Alex n'aimait pas ça, il trouvait ça humiliant, et ça même si Jack lui donnait régulièrement se genre de plaisir. Il s'avait que Jack ne le faisait que pour mieux le posséder après…

Alex lui avait donné satisfaction, après tout, il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal !

Le lendemain, Alex était arrivé avec les jambes en coton, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormis et n'avait cessé de se rejouer la scène de la veille, la brutalité dont il avait fait preuve le terrifiait doublement, d'une part, parce qu'il ne s'en aurait jamais cru capable et d'autre part parce qu'il allait devoir affronter Jack.

Richard était arrivé avant lui et lui avait tendu la clef de la cellule de Jack avec un rictus moqueur :

« M'est d'avis que tu n'assisteras pas au briefing ce matin ! » Avait-il lâché.

Alex lui avait jeté un regard noir et méprisant, et Richard avait changé de ton :

« Fred a eu un accident en rentrant chez lui hier soir, tu pourras toujours le lui dire… »

Alex avait été surpris tant par le changement de ton d'Alex que par le fait que Fred ai été éliminé. C'était littéralement donner raison à Jack qui considérait à juste titre, ce type comme un psychopathe dangereux.

Jack était encore couché quand Alex était arrivé, la lampe à pétrole était en veilleuse, il l'avait remonté un peu pour voir ou en étaient ses blessures. Jack n'avait plus rien et l'attendait.

« Viens par là toi ! » Avait-il grogné en attrapant Alex lui faisant perdre l'équilibre.

Alex s'était affalé sur l'immortel, qui avait vite repris le dessus.

« Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui va devoir se faire pardonner, Monsieur » Avait-il ajouté en commençant à s'attaquer aux vêtements du médecin sans plus de manières.

Il n'y avait aucune colère dans les yeux de Jack, seulement cette rage et cette frustration qui lui était devenu familière. Jack ne s'était pas montré plus brutal qu'à son habitude.

« Bouge-toi tu vas être en retard au briefing » Avait fait Jack en attrapant ses affaires pour se rendre au robinet des cellules à fin de faire sa toilette.

« Fred a eu un accident » L'avait informé Alex en le suivant.

« J'vais pas dire que ça m'étonne, ni que je vais le pleurer !»

« Richard a réagit bizarrement ce matin… » Avait-il ajouté sans trop savoir pourquoi il disait ça à Jack.

« Bizarrement ? »

« Comme si je lui avait fait peur… Je sais, c'est ridicule »

« Nope ! Pas tant que ça ! Tu leur as fait un sacré show hier… ! »

« Jack a ce propos… »

« Tu as déversé sur moi toute la frustration qu'il y a en toi, je vais pas t'en tenir rigueur, alors que c'est ce que je fais chaque jour avec toi… »

« Je t'ai tué… »

« Mieux vaut moi qu'un autre… »

« Il y a des moments ou je te déteste… »

« Yep continu comme ça et tu resteras peut-être en vie… » Avait simplement répondu Jack en lui posant un baiser sur le nez.

A suivre…


	16. Chapter 16

**Titre : **Annabelle Granger, Directrice de Torchwood 3

**Chapitre** : 16 – Etat de manque

**Auteur : **Takisys

**Béta** : Black59**  
Perso, Couple :** Jack Harkness/ Alex Hopkins, Annabelle Granger, Mike Flanagan.  
**Fandom : **Torchwood

**Résumé** : Fin 1987, Annabelle Granger prend la direction de Torchwood 3, elle découvre l'univers, sombre et malsain, d'une agence qui, sous couvert de protéger le monde contre une menace extraterrestre, use et abuse d'expédients inadmissibles afin de récupérer des technologies des plus dangereuses.

**Rating : **NC-17 – M/M sexe : attention beaucoup plus sombre que la plupart de mes histoires !

**Disclaimer : **ces personnages appartiennent à la BBC et RTD, je ne fais que les emprunter pour m'amuser un peu et distraire les autres.

* * *

Le statut d'Alex au sein de Torchwood posait à Annabelle un problème moral certain, de plus ni Jack ni Alex n'avaient fait quoique ce soit pour clarifier la situation.

Le départ de Jack n'avait pas vraiment arrangé les choses, Alex continuait de hanter le QG comme une âme en peine.

Etait-il en manque comme l'affirmait Richard, ou avait-il du chagrin ?

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il sache ce qu'il en est lui-même » Lui avait dit Mike alors qu'il était de garde avec elle un soir.

Mike était, avec Richard, un des plus anciens, et il était étonnement plus ouvert que celui-ci et souvent fin psychologue. Il avait été un de ceux qui avait le mieux et le plus vite accepté l'intégration de Jack à l'équipe. Mike voyait toujours le côté pratique des choses, et Jack était un bon élément quand il voulait s'en donner la peine…

Mike n'avait pas d'état d'âme et c'est ce qui lui avait permis de survivre aussi longtemps.

« Faut comprendre Madame, son prédécesseur, il s'appelait Steven, a été victime de ses sentiments pour Jack… Et en plus, c'est Fred qui a été chargé de s'en occuper, un vrai boucher ! Jack a fait un sacré ramdam après ça… Bien cru qu'elle ne le reprendrait jamais en main » Avait-il commencé de lui raconter.

« Ça a duré 3 mois, ce cirque ! Quand elle le croyait enfin calmé, il en remettait une couche et provoquait un nouveau scandale… »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » Avez demandé Annabelle.

« Son truc c'était de provoquer des bagarres en ville, dans les pubs, vous savez, ça va vite quand un type se met à faire des propositions ouvertement à un autre, surtout si ce n'est pas le bon ! »

« Oui, je me doute… » Avait-elle répondu quelque peu amusée à l'idée de Jack faisant le cirque.

« Après, Torchwood a plus qu'à payer l'addition, un pub plus les deux ou trois voitures garées trop près, ça fini par chiffrer vite ! Parce que faut pas se leurrer, Madame, mais en ville, y a que les étrangers fraîchement débarqués qui ne savent pas qu'il appartient à Torchwood. »

« Je croyais que sa liberté de mouvement était sérieusement restreinte » Avait-elle fait valoir.

« En théorie, sauf que tenir cette oiseau là en laisse, c'est pas aussi évident ! S'il s'était agi de l'enfermer 24 heures sur 24 dans une cellule hautement sécurisée à la rigueur, sauf que Torchwood s'est toujours entêté à vouloir utiliser ses capacités… »

« Que c'est-il passé… Je veux dire, à par les mesures de coercition dont j'ai déjà eu un aperçu plus que suffisant en lisant les directives laissées par Margaret… »

« Ben vous savez, depuis le temps qu'il est là, il a des gens à qui il tient en ville… Cette gamine entre autre… »

« Quelle gamine ? » S'était alarmée Annabelle.

« En fait, c'était une gamine, maintenant, c'est plutôt une jeune femme, Marion qu'elle s'appelle, Jack l'aimait bien en tout bien tout honneur, non, ça, je crois pas que ça soit son truc » Avait précisé Mike qui s'était mépris sur l'inquiétude d'Annabelle.

« Que c'est-il passé avec cette enfant ? »

« Margaret a menacé de la confier à Fred si Jack ne se calmait pas et ne se choisissait pas un nouveau compagnon parmi des témoins qu'on avait dû mettre au frais »

« Alex était parmi ces types ? »

« Oui ! »

« Pas vraiment un conte de fée… » Avait conclu Annabelle.

« Ben ça dépend si vous tenez compte des versions originales ou si vous choisissez la version Disney… » Avait commenté Mike à sa grande surprise.

« De toute façon faut pas vous biller pour Alex, Madame »

« Parce que Jack est parti ? »

« Nope, parce que je crois qu'à leur manière c'est deux là s'entendent comme larrons en foire, et pour Jack je suis pas si sûr qu'on ne le voit pas débarquer un jour sans crier gare… ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça, il est parti avec un vaisseau spatial à destination de l'autre bout de l'univers ! Et même s'il le pouvait, pourquoi reviendrait-il ? »

« Parce qu'il revient toujours, Madame, quelque soit le prix à payer, il revient toujours… »

« Et pourquoi à votre avis ? » Avait-elle demandé.

« Sais pas ! Suis même pas sûr qu'il le sache, mais je parierais que ça a un rapport de près ou de loin avec la faille… »

Les pas d'Alex l'avaient conduit une fois de plus devant la porte de la cellule de Jack, depuis 8 ans déjà, il descendait là, tous les matins, hormis lorsque celui-ci était en mission. Généralement des missions sous couvertures, des missions d'infiltrations, elles lui étaient le plus souvent réservées. Ça évidement, c'était avant l'arrivée d'Annabelle.

Jack lui manquait, ce salaud lui manquait.

Cette fois-ci, il avait pris le double de la clef dans le bureau de la directrice. Et il était entré.

L'odeur de Jack ! Il l'avait respirée à plein poumon, elle lui tournait toujours autant la tête et c'était bon. Il avait refermé la porte derrière lui et s'était jeté sur le lit, le nez dans l'oreiller.

Ses larges mains sur sa peau, son souffle dans sa nuque, sa peau brûlante contre son corps enfiévré, ses doigts longs et délicats le préparant et puis la pénétration puissante, envahissante…

Jack lui manquait, sa force, sa passion et même sa brutalité lui manquait.

Surtout sa brutalité.

Les coups de butoirs contre sa prostate qui lui laissaient souvent les jambes vaseuses pour le reste de la journée.

Alex s'était emparé de son sexe à pleine main comme l'aurait fait Jack et s'était donné du plaisir, jusqu'à épuisement, le nez dans l'oreiller de Jack. Puis il s'était écroulé dans sa propre semence, vidé, désespéré, seul. Jack n'était pas là. Jack était parti.

Alors il avait pleuré comme un enfant, ce salaud lui manquait.

Bien sur, depuis l'arrivée d'Annabelle, ce n'était plus pareil. Elle lui avait rendu sa liberté, même si Jack ne voulait pas la mettre dans l'embarras, il allait et il venait comme il voulait. Il n'avait plus besoin de lui. Bien souvent maintenant, lorsqu'il arrivait à la base, il le trouvait en train de déjeuner avec la directrice.

Alex descendait quand même dans la cellule où il attendait. Jack venait toujours. Même s'il savait qu'il le partageait désormais avec au moins la moitié de la ville. Et peut-être même Annabelle.

Mais Jack avait changé, il était moins possessif, moins brutal, plus joueur, s'autorisant même plus souvent des gestes de tendresses. Non pas qu'il ni y en ai jamais eu avant, non ! Mais ils étaient alors plus rares, plus précieux et ils n'étaient qu'à lui, rien qu'à lui.

Jack était parti et il ne reviendrait pas.

Et il n'était plus rien, il était vide, creux, plus qu'un abysse sans fond…

Il s'était laissé couler, ivre de fatigue, le nez dans l'oreiller de Jack.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ? T'as pas un chez toi, une famille ? » Avait fait la voix chaude de Jack. Jack avait posé ses clefs sur le bureau et monté la lampe à pétrole.

« Très jolie vue ! » S'était-il moqué.

Alex avait la chemise en bataille et le pantalon sur les chevilles et il émergeait complètement groggy de l'oreiller.

« Tu es revenu ? » Avait bégayé Alex.

Ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve, un fantasme, pourquoi Jack serait-il revenu ? C'était absurde.

« Je t'ai manqué ? » Avait-il dit en venant s'assoir à côté de lui.

« Tu n'es pas réel »

« Tu veux que je te fasse voir si je ne suis pas réel ? » Avait dit Jack en lui caressant les fesses.

« Oh oui, même si je sais que tu n'es qu'un rêve »

Jack avait ri, un rire léger et moqueur, presque tendre, et Alex avait senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Les lèvres de Jack sur sa peau, ses mains qui finissaient de le déshabiller.

« Y a quelqu'un qui a été un vilain garçon ! » Avait fait Jack en se déshabillant lui-même, à genoux entre ses jambes.

Ce n'était pas un rêve ? Il était bien là ? Pour de vrai ?

Alex avait voulu se retourner mais Jack l'avait stoppé.

« Je veux te voir, je veux te regarder… » Avait-il dit plongeant sur lui comme un animal sur sa proie.

Alex avait écarté un peu plus les jambes pour lui donner plus d'accès.

Jack avait les yeux moqueurs et pétillants de malice, il savourait son triomphe, l'animal !

Son sexe contre le sien.

« Prends moi, prends moi, tout de suite » S'était entendu souffler Alex.

« Ouh, impatient en plus… » L'avait plaisanté Jack.

Il le voulait en lui, tout de suite, il en avait besoin pour se sentir vivant, parce qu'il ne se sentait jamais vraiment vivant que dans les bras de Jack, sa peau contre la sienne.

Il l'avait tiré à lui, s'était lui-même empalé sur son amant en un cri inhumain.

« Tout doux… » Avait essayé de le calmer Jack :

« Tu vas te blesser »

« Rien à foutre » Avait-il répondu en cherchant frénétiquement sa bouche.

Alors Jack avait fini par comprendre et lui avait donné ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il attendait de lui…

Jack était revenu.

Etendu sur le dos, tremblant d'épuisement, ruisselant de sueur, il était vivant…

Jack était de retour !

A suivre…


	17. Chapter 17

**Titre : **Annabelle Granger, Directrice de Torchwood 3

**Chapitre** : 17 – Le retour de Jack

**Auteur : **Takisys

**Béta** : Black59**  
Perso, Couple :** Jack Harkness/ Alex Hopkins, Annabelle Granger, Mike Flanagan.  
**Fandom : **Torchwood

**Résumé** : Fin 1987, Annabelle Granger prend la direction de Torchwood 3, elle découvre l'univers, sombre et malsain, d'une agence qui, sous couvert de protéger le monde contre une menace extraterrestre, use et abuse d'expédients inadmissibles afin de récupérer des technologies des plus dangereuses.

**Rating : **PG-13 – attention beaucoup plus sombre que la plupart de mes histoires !

**Disclaimer : **ces personnages appartiennent à la BBC et RTD, je ne fais que les emprunter pour m'amuser un peu et distraire les autres.

* * *

Jack ne s'était pas éternisé à Rome, il y avait passé une dizaine de jours fabuleux pendant lesquels lui et sa fille avaient tenté de s'apprivoiser l'un l'autre. Pas évident avec une mère louve toujours prête à mordre dans les parages. Mais Jack avait quand même pu passer un peu de temps seul avec sa fille, et aborder avec elle certains sujets qu'il préférait éviter devant sa mère. Kristin gardait l'empreinte de Torchwood, et même si elle s'était enfuie pour protéger sa fille, il n'en restait pas moins à ses yeux une créature dangereuse venue d'un autre monde.

Il avait donné à Alice les informations qui pourrait lui servir si un jour elle se retrouvait seule dans cette fuite en avant qu'était sa vie… Et il lui avait assurée qu'elle ne risquait absolument rien à aller voir un médecin si elle en avait besoin. Elle aurait hérité de ses phéromones, à la rigueur, il y aurait pu y avoir des questions bizarres, mais ce n'était heureusement pas le cas.

Et il lui avait donnée un moyen de le contacter, au cas où…

Jack n'était pas rentré directement, il avait pris l'avion pour Paris, et de là, un autre pour Edimbourg, cela après avoir joué les touristes dans la capitale française durant 2 jours. À Edimbourg il avait loué une voiture et était redescendu sur Cardiff. Il ne serait pas facile de remonter sa piste jusqu'à Rome, et surtout jusqu'à sa fille. D'ailleurs, les deux femmes auraient quitté la ville éternelle sous de nouvelles identités avant qu'il n'ait rejoint Cardiff, juste au cas où.

Jack espérait que sa disparition n'était pas encore arrivée à la connaissance de Londres, ce qui serait fatal à Annabelle, c'est aussi pour ça qu'il n'avait pas traîné plus longtemps.

Il était arrivé de bonne heure et avait abandonné la voiture devant l'agence de location avant l'ouverture, laissant les clefs dans la boîte aux lettres. Il s'était rendu à pied au QG et s'était introduit par l'accès du troisième qui donnait juste à côté de sa cellule.

Il avait été surpris de la trouver occupée !

« Je me souviens pas avoir été aussi bien accueilli ici ! » Avait-il murmuré à l'oreille d'Alex.

« Tu es revenu… »

« Yep ! Quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? »

« On est en bonne place pour remporter le championnat… »

« Yep, J'ai entendu dire ça… »

« Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? »

« Suis pas le genre végétarien, j'ai rien contre les légumes, mais bon, pas au point de ne manger que ça… » Avait répondu Jack en passant sa main dans la toison toute poisseuse recouvrant le ventre d'Alex.

« Arrête ça, t'es dégoûtant, j'vais prendre une douche… »

De toute façon, il était clair que Jack éluderait toutes les questions qui le dérangeraient.

« Je viens avec toi ! »

Avait fait Jack en bondissant hors du lit, Alex n'avait pas protesté, Jack avait toujours envie de lui et c'était déjà ça.

« Si vous aviez vu sa tête, une vraie folle ! » Avait fait Richard.

« Je suppose que Jack n'a pas été à la fête après ce coup là… » Avait dit Annabelle qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir les conséquences des multiples incartades de Jack.

Depuis le départ de Jack, il régnait une étrange atmosphère au QG, les langues commençaient à se délier. Ce n'était pas tant le départ de Jack qui en était la cause, que les événements qui avaient provoqué ce départ et qui avaient commencé à souder ces gens entre eux en une véritable équipe.

Richard racontait qu'un matin, Alex avait trouvé la directrice enfermée dans la cellule de Jack.

« Elle était dans un tel état, qu'il a d'abord cru qu'il l'avait violée ! » Avait dit Richard.

« Mais en fait, elle s'était mise elle-même dans cet état… » Avait expliqué Mike.

« À cause des phéromones qui saturent l'air de sa cellule ! » Avait complété Richard.

« C'est clair que Jack en a pris pour son grade et même plus… »

« Il devait s'en douter, pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? » Avait demandé Annabelle.

D'après les différents accrochages qui lui avaient été relatés au court des derniers jours, il en résultait que Margaret et Jack n'arrêtaient pas de se chercher des poux dans la tête, et que l'attitude de Jack était quelque fois très puérile. Les conséquences pour lui l'étant beaucoup moins !

« Jamais su ! Il avait juste décidé qu'il voulait passer le week end dehors pour une raison ou une autre… » Avait conclu Richard.

« Il est revenu de lui-même au bout de huit jours… Juste le temps que la vieille peau se soit un peu calmée, bon ça n'empêche pas qu'il a dégusté ! » Avait fait Mike.

« Jack… ! » Avait fait Charlotte.

« Evidement Jack ! »

« Non, je veux dire Jack… Là, avec Alex… » Avait-elle fait en indiquant la direction de l'accès vers le sous-sol.

Jack était revenu !

« Salut tout le monde ! Y en a d'autres à qui j'ai manqué ? » Avait-il lancé à l'assistance médusé.

Jack avait juste expliqué qu'il avait pu se téléporter juste avant que le vaisseau n'atteigne le point d'impact avec la faille.

« Oui, mais ça c'était y a quinze jours, où étais-tu ? » Avait demandé Mike.

« Bonne question, si t'obtiens une réponse cohérente, je précise. Je paye une tournée générale ! » Avait commenté Alex.

« Ma question serait plutôt pourquoi êtes vous revenu ? » Avait fait Annabelle.

« Parce que Londres aurait fini par découvrir ma disparition, et vous auriez été dans le pétrin… »

« Vous aviez une possibilité de vous enfuir de ce monde et peut-être même de rentrer chez vous… »

« Ma seule véritable chance de partir, c'est de rester ici et d'attendre… »

« D'attendre quoi ? »

« Mes compagnons de voyages avaient pris l'habitude de faire le plein sur la faille… Un jour ou l'autre, ils reviendront… »

La faille avait fêté le retour de Jack comme il se devait, et la petite équipe n'avait pas touché terre durant trois jours. Quand les choses s'étaient enfin calmées, Annabelle avait renvoyé tout le monde dans leurs pénates et s'était écroulée dans son fauteuil.

« Vous restez ici ? Je vais nous chercher quelque chose à manger, pizza ça vous va ? » Avait demandé Jack.

« Vous n'avez pas arrêté durant trois jours, vous êtes mort deux fois ! Vous faites comment ? »

Jack lui avait adressée un sourire amusé et avait fait :

« Pizza ! »

« Oui, c'est ça pizza… ! » Avait-elle dit en retirant ses chaussures qui lui blessaient les pieds.

Il était revenu avec trois pizzas différentes arguant qu'il avait oublié de lui demander ce qu'elle prendrait. Elle avait mangé la moitié de celle au fromage, il avait englouti tout le reste, tandis qu'elle essayait de faire circuler le sang dans ses extrémités endolories.

« Vous voulez que je vous masse ? » Avait-il demandé.

Elle avait ri, mais Jack semblait sérieux.

« Je suis un très bon masseur, vous savez… »

« Je n'en doute pas » Avait-elle dit un peu gênée.

« Laissez-vous faire… » Avait-il fait.

Il l'avait alors attrapée par les hanches sans plus de façon pour l'assoir sur son propre bureau, puis s'était installé sur son fauteuil et avait saisi son pied droit de ses deux mains et avait commencé à la masser… C'était délicieux et il semblait réellement savoir ce qu'il faisait.

Elle l'avait contemplé, surprise et fascinée…

Il avait abandonné le pied droit pour le gauche et avait recommencé.

Il était concentré, ne levant ses grand yeux bleus vers elle que lorsqu'elle lui parlait.

« Vous avez appris ça où ? » Avait-elle demandé.

« C'est un art très apprécié là d'où je viens, et qui peut s'avérer très utile lorsque l'on est coincé à deux dans un vaisseau trop petit pour se retourner… »

Jack et ses explications extravagantes, elle était trop fatiguée pour le suivre sur ce terrain là.

« Vu votre état, je recommanderais bien un massage total… » Avait-il dit en libérant son pied pour se relever.

« Mais certains pourraient jaser ! » Avait-il dit.

Il se tenait là, face à elle, toujours assise sur le bureau. Il était juste entre ses jambes et elle était en jupe… Son visage à quelques centimètres du sien… Ses lèvres… Il avait pris sa main dans la sienne et l'avait portée à ses lèvres. Elle l'avait laissé faire.

« Il est tard et vous êtes épuisée… » S'était-il dérobé, la laissant seule, s'enfuyant presque vers le sous-sol.

Annabelle s'était rendue dans les douches du haut, elle y avait pris une très longue douche, bien chaude… Un massage aurait fait du bien sur son corps meurtri de fatigue… Elle avait frissonné à l'idée des mains de Jack sur sa peau… Elle n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle n'y avait jamais songé, Jack était très séduisant ! Mais c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas ce permettre, Jack était sous ses ordres ! Ce qui l'effrayait c'est qu'elle était parfaitement consciente qu'elle lui aurait cédé… Ces phéromones étaient décidemment redoutables.

Jack s'était enfui comme un voleur, et s'était enfermé dans les douches du sous-sol, il avait laissé l'eau couler froide sur sa peau jusqu'à ne plus rien sentir. Il n'avait pas besoin de ce genre de complications… Il s'était rhabillé et était sorti par l'accès souterrain, il irait rendre visite à Esther ou à Pete, peut-être même aux deux… Il ne pouvait pas se permettre une aventure avec Annabelle, pas dans ce monde imbécile, gangréné de préjugés, ça le hérissait, lui donnait la nausée…

Trois semaines plus tard, Annabelle était descendue au troisième sous-sol après que Mike et surtout Alex soient partis. Elle s'était rendue aux douches.

« T'as changé d'avis ? » Avait fait Jack qui avait dû entendre quelqu'un approcher et en avait déduit que c'était Alex.

Il n'avait pas tiré le rideau, c'était de larges douches italiennes prévues pour les situations extrêmes plus que pour une toilette rituelle. C'était vraiment un bel homme, pas un de ces types tout en muscles gonflés aux stéroïdes, Non. Il était large d'épaule, se dégageait de lui force et puissance mais aussi une étrange sensualité…

Peut-être parce qu'il était presque totalement glabre…

« Annabelle ? » Avait-il fait nullement gêné mais totalement surpris de se retrouver face à face avec elle.

« Euh, Jack… ! » Avait-elle répondu un peu embarrassée, pas tant par sa nudité que par l'érection qui dardait dans sa direction.

« A-t-on idée ! » Avait-il répondu.

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venue faire ici ? » Avait-il ajouté sans chercher à se dérober à son regard.

« Éclaircir cette histoire de phéromones, la douche m'a parue être l'endroit idéal ! » Avait-elle répondu en se déshabillant pour le rejoindre.

« Oh évidement ! Si c'est dans l'intérêt de la recherche ! » Avait fait Jack.

A suivre…


	18. Chapter 18

**Titre : **Annabelle Granger, Directrice de Torchwood 3

**Chapitre** : 18 – Dans la douche avec Jack.

**Auteur : **Takisys

**Béta** : Black59**  
Perso, Couple :** Jack Harkness/ Alex Hopkins, Annabelle Granger, Mike Flanagan.  
**Fandom : **Torchwood

**Résumé** : Fin 1987, Annabelle Granger prend la direction de Torchwood 3, elle découvre l'univers, sombre et malsain, d'une agence qui, sous couvert de protéger le monde contre une menace extraterrestre, use et abuse d'expédients inadmissibles afin de récupérer des technologies des plus dangereuses.

**Rating : **NC-17 – attention beaucoup plus sombre que la plupart de mes histoires !

**Disclaimer : **ces personnages appartiennent à la BBC et RTD, je ne fais que les emprunter pour m'amuser un peu et distraire les autres.

* * *

« Alors, comment ça marche ? » Avait-elle demandé en entrant dans la douche.

« Euh j'aurais cru qu'une grande fille comme vous, saurait ça ! » Avait dit Jack en reculant contre le fond de la douche.

Il frondait, mais était plutôt embarrassé.

C'était un peu là, le but de la manœuvre, Annabelle voulait garder l'initiative. La tension entre eux n'avait cessé de grandir depuis le retour de Jack, et les autres allaient finir par s'en rendre compte. Elle n'appliquait là qu'une méthode qui s'était avérée efficace en d'autres occasions, désamorcer la bombe qui risquait de leur pêter au nez avant que ça n'arrive !

Et de préférence sur terrain neutre…

« Vos phéromones ? Comment marchent-elles ? »

« Oh ? » Avait-il répondu dubitatif.

Il se tenait maintenant acculé contre le mur, mais sa virilité toujours aussi intéressée par la tournure des événements.

« J'attends Capitaine ! » Avait-elle dit sur le ton qu'elle aurait employé en réunion.

« Ben, basiquement, ce sont des phéromones, leur rôles est donc d'inciter à l'accouplement… »

« D'inciter ? »

« Oui ! »

« De quelle manière ?»

« Elles ont un effet aphrodisiaque et euphorisant… »

« C'est tout ? »

« Ben, oui ! Déçue ? »

« L'histoire avec Margaret et votre propre attitude les donnent pour plus dangereuses ! »

« Ben, c'est comme tout, question de concentration ! »

« Donc, si je vous suis bien, ici, sous la douche, c'est là qu'elles sont le moins… Virulentes ? »

« Euh, Yep ! On peut dire ça… »

« Bon, alors, qu'est-ce que vous fichez contre ce mur qui doit être glacial ? »

« Euh, je l'aime bien ce mur » Avait répondu Jack.

Qui se demandait comment il allait se tirer de ce mauvais pas.

« C'est pas ce que dit votre quincaillerie ! »

Jack avait baissé les yeux sur le traître et l'avait maudit ! Pourquoi fallait-il que ce truc n'en fasse qu'à sa tête ? Probablement parce qu'il était dénué de toute intelligence, seulement d'un instinct de conservation de l'espèce qui ne tenait absolument pas compte de la conservation du proprio !

« Vous vous rendez compte des conséquences, si ça venait à se savoir ? » Avait-il essayé.

« Tout à fait ! Sauf qu'actuellement, il y en a déjà au moins deux ou trois qui seraient prêts à parier qu'on l'a déjà fait ! »

« Oui, c'est plus que probable, Alex m'a même fait une scène… »

« Je suppose que l'expression désamorcer une situation sensible a un sens pour vous ? »

« Euh, oui, vu de ce point de vue là, recherche et désamorçage, donc ? »

« C'est ça ! »

« Whoua ! J'ai l'impression de retourner à l'Académie ! » Avait fait Jack.

Mais en fait, il s'était détendu et était venu la retrouver sous le jet.

Jack lui avait laissée l'initiative, elle avait posé sa main à plat sur son torse au niveau de son plexus solaire, sa peau était douce, étonnamment douce pour un homme, et chaude, très chaude… Elle avait laissé glisser cette main jusqu'à sa hanche, l'attirant un peu plus près, emprisonnant entre eux son ardeur. De son autre main, elle avait pris la mesure du biceps puissant. Son front arrivait au niveau de sa bouche, et elle pouvait sentir son souffle dans ses cheveux.

Il faisait de gros efforts pour se contrôler.

Elle avait levé vers lui un regard curieux et avait trouvé un regard mutin, presque enfantin, légèrement anxieux.

Elle avait goûté sa peau épicée, sucrée-salée, un goût unique…

Elle avait relevé la tête :

« Phéromones ? »

« Yep ! Elles font parties de moi, sécrétées par mes glandes sébacées… »

Elle avait cherché ses lèvres, elles étaient douces, le premier baiser hésitant, superficiel, juste une première prise de contact.

Elle avait enfin senti ses mains sur ses hanches, tandis que le fauve coincé entre eux manifestait son impatience.

Il l'avait soulevée comme une poupée de chiffon pour la mettre à hauteur de sa bouche, elle avait enroulé ses jambes autour de sa taille.

De là, elle avait une vue plongeante dans l'océan de ses yeux.

Il lui avait cependant laissée l'initiative du second baiser, et elle en avait profité pour goûter sa bouche. Il avait repris les commandes pour le troisième, et il était doué, l'animal !

Puis sa bouche était partie explorer le reste de son corps en commençant par le creux de son cou et les épaules, puis il l'avait soulevée un peu plus pour goûter la rondeur de ses seins.

Et il l'avait reposée sur le sol pour explorer son ventre et son nombril, ses larges mains enveloppant la douceur de ses fesses.

L'animal connaissait le territoire, et elle s'était retrouvée acculée contre un rebord, il l'y avait assise et s'était glissé entre ses cuisses, à genoux, il avait commencé à les caresser et les couvrir de baisers.

Elle avait voulu protester, le voir ainsi à genoux la gênait un peu, c'était peut-être ridicule, mais l'espace d'un instant ça l'avait choquée, et puis le monde s'était réduit à sa bouche, à sa langue et plus rien d'autre n'avait eu de sens…

Il était bon, vraiment très bon, et il le savait ! Il n'y avait qu'à voir le regard malicieux qu'il affichait, là, juste entre ses cuisses, lorsqu'elle était revenue à la réalité.

Elle l'avait invité à remonter à la hauteur de ses lèvres, il avait tracé un chemin de baisers sur le parcours puis avait pris sa bouche avec fougue et tendresse.

Ce type était un maître en la matière.

Elle avait glissé sa main entre eux pour saisir le membre qui continuait de protester tant qu'il pouvait contre le manque d'attention dont il était victime.

Il n'était pas question de s'en tenir là, le Capitaine ne lui échapperait pas…

Elle avait profité de son indécision pour échanger leur place et elle l'avait repoussé sur le rebord, il avait hésité, avait cherché son regard et avait trouvé sa détermination.

Alors, il l'avait soulevée une nouvelle fois et l'avait laissée redescendre en douceur sur sa virilité exacerbée. Tout son être en avait frémi.

Le moins que l'on pouvait dire c'est que Jack maîtrisait parfaitement la définition du contrôle de soi.

Elle aurait pourtant bien aimé qu'il se lâche un peu …

Et puis ça n'avait plus eu d'importance, une nouvelle fois le monde s'était évaporé autour d'elle et seul le plaisir, la jouissance était restée, prenant la place de tout le reste.

C'était plutôt rare qu'un homme la face grimper au rideau deux fois de suite…

Il avait voulu se retirer, elle l'avait retenu… Elle le voulait là, en elle…. Il s'était abandonné à son tour : Seigneur, qu'il était beau !

Ils étaient restés comme ça, unis le temps de retrouver leur souffle et leur rythme cardiaque.

« C'est malin !» Avait-il dit.

« Qu'est-ce que vous craignez ? Vous êtes stérile, d'après vos dires… »

Et merde ! Avait-il pensé.

« Yep ! » S'était-il contenté de faire.

Sida ? S'était-il dit…

« Et d'après Alex, aucune bactérie, ni aucun virus ne survivent sur vous » Avait-elle ajouté.

Et bien, il n'était pas dans la mouise !

« Oh, et juste au cas où cette histoire de stérilité serait juste du pipeau à l'intention de Torchwood… » Avait-elle commencé tout en se mettant en quête du savon qu'il avait pris en otage.

« Oui ? » Avait-il fait en l'agitant, pour montrer qu'il le détenait.

« Pendant près de huit ans, j'ai tenté d'avoir un enfant, tout essayé, pas le moindre début de résultat… »

Il avait entrepris de la savonner avec des yeux remplis de malice.

« Et j'ai plus de 40 ans… ! »

« Vraiment ? » Avait-il fait faisant courir la savonnette sur sa peau.

« Vous connaissez la loi de Murphy ? »

« J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez un adepte » Avait-elle répondu.

« Yep, par expérience : un vieil ami à moi avait coutume de dire que j'attirais les catastrophes… » Avait-il dit en la prenant dans ses bras.

Ça ne les avait pas empêchés de remettre ça une deuxième fois. Ce type était incroyable et redoutable avec une savonnette…

« Il serait plus sage que vous remontiez, maintenant » Avait-il dit en se rinçant.

« Ça ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié qu'Alex ne revienne faire la paix… » Avait-il ajouté.

Alex, évidement Alex, s'était-elle rappelée.

« À propos d'Alex… ? »

« Oui ? » Avait-il répondu sur une défensive amusée.

« Qu'en est-il ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de saisir le sens de la question… »

« Jack, je sais pourquoi et comment il a été engagé, et que ça n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec le fait qu'il soit médecin, et il y a ce que les autres m'ont racontée… »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on vous a racontée ? »

« La violence dont Alex faisait preuve lorsque Margaret le chargeait de vous administrer une… Punition ! »

« Et vous en déduisez ? »

« Que je n'arrive pas à déterminer si cet homme vous aime ou vous déteste… »

« Très probablement les deux. » Avait répondu Jack.

Elle était restée sans voix.

« C'était un chirurgien urgentiste plein d'avenir, il s'est vu du jour au lendemain requalifié en esclave sexuel pour la créature au fond du couloir… Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? »

Jack était désormais clairement sur la défensive.

« Et vous Jack ? Quels sont vos sentiments ? »

« Il est mon partenaire… »

« Partenaire ? »

« Ça fait huit ans qu'on se sert les coudes dans cette galère… »

Elle avait souri en repensant à la phrase de Mike : _M'est avis que c'est deux là s'entendent comme larrons en foire ! _

« J'ai pour lui beaucoup de respect et de tendresse » Avait ajouté Jack en finissant de ramasser ses affaires.

« Je suis contente de l'apprendre… » Avait-elle répondu.

« J'ai faim » Avait-elle ajouté, son estomac se rappelant à son bon souvenir.

« Moi aussi, je crois qu'il reste du ragoût… » Avait-il répondu.

Ils étaient remontés et avait mangé ensemble dans la petite cuisine comme ils le faisaient souvent lorsqu'ils étaient seuls.

« Est-ce que vos phéromones sont réellement addictives ? »

« Comme le chocolat ! »

« ??? »

« Tout ce qui donne du plaisir est addictif »

« Plus ou moins ! C'est le plaisir en lui-même qui créait l'addiction dans le cas du chocolat… »

« Yep ! Touché ! »

« Donc, cette soit disant addiction est subjective ? »

« Oui, dans le cas d'Alex une double excuse, d'une part ça lui permet de justifier le fait qu'il ne peut se passer de moi, et d'autre part, de prétendre qu'il me hait »

« Et sa violence ? »

« Manifestation de ses frustrations bien compréhensibles, et j'ajouterais que je l'y ai toujours encouragé. Son prédécesseur… »

« Mike m'a racontée… »

L'alarme du sas fraîchement installée s'était déclenchée, et Alex avait fait son entrée, les mains enfoncées dans les poches, le regard sombre, concentré sur la pointe de ses chaussures.

Jack s'était porté à sa rencontre, ils faisaient presque la même taille, le même gabarit. Ils avaient échangé quelques mots à voix basses. Jack avait posé son front contre le sien et avait cherché sa main. Alex avait fini par relever la tête, Jack lui avait posé un baiser sur le nez, ce qui lui avait valu une grimace faussement agacée de la part d'Alex, puis Alex était reparti d'un pas plus léger.

A suivre…


End file.
